Gold Hair and Lightning
by babe-with-the-power
Summary: Set after 'The Girl in the Fireplace.' The Doctor just wants to forget the night Reinette dies. So he gets drunk and asks for Rose's help. She loves him to much to say no, but ends up pregnant and the Doctor is angry.I hope the story speaks for itself.
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who and I'm not making a profit off of this. But I do own two very awesome pin wheels that I bout tonight!)

Heads up, if stuff veers from the show, that's because it's a _fan fiction. _I am not Mr. Davies, so it's gonna be different. Title comes from the Snow Patrol song 'The Lightning Strikes.'

**Gold Hair and Lightning**

**Ch.1: Hurtful Help**

A sob escaped Rose Tyler's lips as she threw her head in her hands. This couldn't be happening, not to her. She lifted her head and took another glance at the stick sitting by the sink. Yep, it was still the same. And she was still pregnant. She knew she wasn't upset that she was having a child. She had always wanted children. But the circumstances surrounding the child's conception were what had her so distressed.

She remembered that night, 4 weeks ago. Reinette had died, and the atmosphere in the TARDIS was gloomy. Mickey had asked the Doctor to take him home. After they were alone , the Doctor came to Rose, completely drunk off some of the French alcohol he had managed to snag.

"_Ah Rose!" he slurred, staggering towards the blond girl. He had disappeared for several hours. She figured to lick his wounds, and she had been right. "Fancy seeing you here! It's been a bloody long day." _

_Rose just nodded her head at the inebriated man. The Doctor took another swig from the bottle he was holding in his hand. "Good stuff this is! Had it at that French party. Reinette was there." His voice cracked a bit._

"_Rose, do you remember Reinette? Oh she was lovely… I miss her." A tear slid down his cheek and Rose's heart broke. "She's dead you know. Yep. Dead and gone. I'm not gonna see her again." He took another swig, a long one this time. Then the sad man looked up at her with unfocused, miserable brown eyes. "Rose, please make me forget."_

_Rose squinted at him. "How, Doctor?" He rushed at her as quickly as his drunken state would allow him and planted a quick kiss on her lips. "Like this." And he kissed her again._

_Rose shook her head and pushed him slightly back. "Doctor your drunk. You don't know what you're doing right now."_

_The Doctor shook his head and pulled Rose closer. Somehow, despite the fact that he was drunk off his rocker, he didn't reek of alcohol. She figured maybe that was a perk of being a time lord. "Rose, I want to forget. You can help me." The young woman shook her head again, not wanting to get dragged into this. "Please," he whispered, his eyes pleading. "Rose it hurts. I just want to forget. Just for tonight." A tear slipped down his soft cheek and Rose knew how real his pain was, and she loved him too much to see him suffering._

_She took a deep breath. "I'll help you Doctor." He smiled a very weak, un-doctor-like smile. "That's my Rose." _

_All night, that was the phrase that kept playing over and over again in Rose's head as they made love. 'That's my Rose.' And the whole time she was wishing that he was thinking about her. Once their passions were spent and the Doctor was fast asleep, Rose slipped out of the bed and made her way to her own room. She laid there and cried herself to sleep, all the while praying that the Doctor didn't remember anything when he woke up._

_Her wish was granted. He woke up the next morning with a wicked hangover and the knowledge that Reinette had died, but nothing more. His spirits were still low, but gradually lifting, while Rose's sunk lower and lower every day. Plus she kept getting sick. She finally asked to go home to see her mom._

And those were the event that led up to Rose's current situation, sitting in the bathroom at her mom's house, crying her eyes out. She decided she wasn't going to tell her mom yet. Jackie would freak out, and the Doctor deserved to be the first to know. Rose also knew that this was going to hurt Mickey, even though they hadn't officially been together for several weeks now. But she knew he still had feelings for her.

All these people she was gonna hurt. The thought brought a fresh wave of tears to the already distraught woman's eyes. Once she was finally in order and didn't look so much like she had been bawling, Rose walked out and gave her mum a hug goodbye.

She walked back to the TARDIS slowly, trying to decide if she should tell the doctor now, or just wait. But would he throw her out? Even though it's his child? This froze Rose in her tracks. She didn't know how long she had been standing there, but then a familiar voice broke her out of her reverie.

"Rose!" the Doctor called. "Earth to Rose! What are ya doing out there? Your gonna catch a cold." He grinned at her and she tried to smile back as she walked towards the TARDIS. "Sorry," she said as she reached the doors. She almost laughed at the irony of his 'catch a cold' statement. She had been sick for about three weeks now and he had been too busy in his own little world to notice.

"Well no matter! The TARDIS just made chips!" Rose had smelt that as she walked in and despite the fact that she loved chips, today the smell was making her sick. She clamped her hand over her mouth and ran for the nearest bathroom, which the TARDIS had moved much closer for her. The ship knew about Rose's condition before she did. Rose felt like she was puking up everything she had ever eaten.

Suddenly she felt a gentle hand on her back. Then another pulling back her hair from her face. Once she had finished giving ode to the porcelain gods, she lifted her head and there was a damp washcloth there. The Doctor gently wiped her face and helped her to stand.

"Rose," he said, concerned, "You didn't tell me you were sick. What's the matter?" Rose shook her head. She didn't' feel up to explaining this right now. But before she knew what was happening, the Doctor had moved his hand to her stomach and a startled look crossed his face. After a few seconds he jerked his hand back.

"Rose…You're-you're pregnant!" the dumb-struck man exclaimed. The blond woman was too shocked to say anything. She couldn't deny it now. Her heart was racing. She calmed a bit at the thought that they had taken off right before she had rushed to the bathroom so he couldn't just shoo her out, although he could just turn right around and take her back home.

An angry look flashed across the shocked time lord's eyes. "Is it Mickey's?" he demanded. Rose just shook her head.

"Then one of those French men? Tell me who did this to you!" Rose almost laughed at his demand.

"You." She whispered. The Doctor shook his head vigorously and jerked backwards. "No possible way!" he cried. "We've never even done anything like that!"

Rose felt her heart breaking more and more each second.

"But when?" the man cried indignantly. Rose looked up at him sadly. "The night Reinette died." She said softly. "You were drunk. Very very drunk. And you asked me to help you forget. Pleaded with me. And I gave in. I left before you woke up."

The Doctor only stared at her in shock for a few moments before he finally spoke. "No! I-I don't remember any of this!" Rose just nodded her head sadly. "Like I said, you were very drunk." In a whirlwind, the dark haired man grabbed up Rose and marched her down to the medical bay, all the while muttering about her lying and there was no possible way. The distraught girl was trying not to scream in frustration.

She knew it would backfire if she slept with him that night. She was so stupid. And Rose felt like she was getting what she deserved. She knew when she agreed to sleep with him that what she was doing was wrong. That she was just setting herself up for heartbreak. Because even though she loved him with everything in her, she knew he didn't return those feelings and he was just looking for a distraction that night.

They reached the medical bay and he plopped her down on a bed before running to the other side of the room. He ran back and using more force than necessary pushed her back against the bed. He grabbed her shirt and yanked it up, not even bothering to ask permission, then placed an instrument he had retrieved on top of her stomach and started pressing random buttons.

Soon there were words and images and sounds popping up in front of his face and before long he gasped. Rose just stared at him. The frazzled man began pacing feverishly around the room, running his hands through his hair and talking at the speed of light. Finally Rose had had enough. "Well?" she asked impatiently.

The Doctor seemed to notice her for the first time. "The baby it-it has….two heartbeats."

A smile almost spread across Rose's face at the confirmation that it was, indeed, the Doctor's baby. But he didn't seem happy at all. He continued his feverish muttering at a more alarming rate than before. Suddenly he whirled around to face her.

"But I don't remember!" he cried. "I remember her dying and getting drunk but after that I only remember waking up…naked." He finished quietly. "Oh no." He took off out of the room and ran back to the control room. He grabbed the screen and swiveled it around to face him.

"TARDIS I need you to show me the night Reinette died." His ship quivered and he knew she was displeased but he insisted. Finally, that night popped up. He watched it all, well most of it. He fast-forwarded through the lovemaking, too embarrassed to watch, and then watched as Rose silently let herself out of his room and made her way to her own. Then he felt his hearts twinge as he watched her cry herself to sleep.

There were so many emotions swirling through him that he didn't know what to do. Finally, his feet carried him back to the medical bay and there was Rose, sitting on the edge of the table, looking straight down at her swinging feet. And his hearts did a funny leap. And then all at once, he was angry and he didn't know why. He stormed up to Rose and her head jerked up in surprise.

"Why on earth did you agree to that?" he yelled. "You should have simply told me no and walked away!" She looked hurt and offended.

"Well you weren't exactly making it easy on me, now were you?" she retorted.

"I was drunk! You took advantage of me!"

Now Rose really did laugh. "Oh now _I_ took advantage of _you_? I think you'll find that it was the other way round! You came to me crying about how it hurt and you just needed to forget for a night! I'm so sorry I couldn't stand by and watch a friend suffer!"

Now the Doctor looked down right pissed. "You should have just let me suffer! Now look at the predicament we're in!'

Rose threw her head in her hands and let out a muffled cry. "I'm sorry!" she yelled before she jumped off the bed and ran for her room.

The Doctor just sat down on the floor and put his head in his hands. Oh he had really done it this time.

**END CHAPTER**

Ok this is my first Doctor Who fanfiction. And by the way, I don't roll with beta's cause they mess with my head.

So I hope you enjoyed and please review. Next chapter hopefully soon.


	2. Drowning Rose

(Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who, I would not spend time writing fan fiction. I would have Doctor Freakin' Who at my disposal.)

Shout out to MsTaeddy for being my very first reviewer on this story! And a big thank you to all of you who reviewed and put me or my story on alert list or favorited it. You're all amazing!

**Gold Hair and Lightning**

**Ch.2: Drowning Rose**

Rose laid on her bed and cried till she thought every tear she possessed was gone. There was no more 'breaking heart,' her heart was broken.

How dare he try and blame this all on her. This brought a fresh wave of tears to her eyes, which shocked her and even the shock made her angry. She burst out crying again, and there was no Doctor there to comfort her this time.

* * *

The Doctor finally managed to pull his shock shelled form off of the floor and made his way to the control room. Once again, he grabbed the computer and slowly pulled it towards his face. "I need you to show me Rose."

The TARDIS rejected his request. He growled in frustration. "Why not?" The TARDIS informed him that it was an invasion of her privacy. He lowered his head. "I need to see her. Please."

The 'please' was said with so much hurt and sorrow that the TARDIS couldn't reject him. Rose's room popped up on the screen and the Doctor quickly searched out Rose. She was laying on her bed, crying with everything that was in her. There, his hearts just did that funny twitching thing again. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but at the moment, he knew he felt terrible. Especially for the way he had treated her. She didn't deserve it. And now she was carrying his child.

A small smile graced his lips. _His_ child. It had been a long time since he had been a dad. But a frown quickly knocked the smile out. Reinette was gone, and in the process of drowning out his sorrows, he had drowned Rose too. He smashed his head against the consol a few times, and then the TARDIS jerked to the side and caused him to smash it again.

"Oww! What was that for?" he yelled. The TARDIS informed him that she just thought he needed it. He shook his fist in a threatening gesture in the air, which only resulted in the TARDIS jerking again and his face high-fiving the pilot seat.

He gave up and just laid there, basking in his misery. No way did he want to go in there and comfort Rose. He was being very selfish at the moment and the TARDIS told him so. But he didn't care. He couldn't think straight, he couldn't do anything but wallow in misery. He growled loudly.

"I just want my mind to shut up for a minute!" he yelled. And that helped nothing. His mind continued to move a mile a minute, mainly miserable thoughts and a couple of equations thrown in. For once, the Doctor found himself in a situation that he had no idea what to do about. Daleks, he could deal with. Cybermen, bring 'em on! But this, this was Rose. His human that was carrying his baby.

Now he was dealing with matters of the heart…And he was completely lost.

* * *

Rose slowly opened her eyes. When they became accustomed to her surroundings, she let out a cry of frustration. She had cried herself to sleep. "Well," she mused aloud, "The Doctor thinks this is a predicament. He's blaming me. But I'm not gonna let him get to me. I've got a baby to think about now."

Rose willed herself to be strong and stop crying over this. She jumped up out of her bed, but thought it a stupid idea once she felt her stomach rolling. She ran to the bathroom and the vomit fest began.

"What is there left to throw up?" she cried in between heaves.

* * *

The TARDIS informed the Doctor that Rose was puking again. But he just stood there, unmoving, with an angry look on his face. The ground vibrated underneath his feet.

"I'm not going in there." he said through clenched teeth. The ground shook a little harder. "She deserves what she gets!" he yelled and immediately shut his eyes. His fist flew to his forehead. The TARDIS was too shocked to do anything.

There was silence for several moments. He finally looked up with anguished eyes. "I'm taking her home."

The TARDIS fully disagreed with this. It informed him that he would do no such thing and it refused to let her out if he decided to do anything like that. He growled. He didn't really dare go against the TARDIS. This was a predicament that he never saw himself getting into, so he was completely unprepared.

He knew he felt something for Rose. He wasn't quite sure what, if it was love or like or….well bottom line, he just didn't know. But he knew he was thinking of Reinette that night. He refused to admit to himself that Rose didn't deserve to be treated like this. He still viewed it as her fault.

He didn't even know it was possible for a time lord to impregnate a human. But it had happened. The Doctor turned to face the consol. He could take off to some kind of planet, a safe one of course, and accidentally leave her there. But he knew the TARDIS would know he was up to something and refuse to leave until she was there.

Well, looked like he was stuck with her. The fuming man heard a small sniffle behind him, but he refused to turn around and acknowledge Rose's presence.

He heard her timid voice speak up. "You're not taking me home, are you?" she asked. He shook his head. "The TARDIS won't let me. But I think that's where you ought to be."

Rose let out a small, angry laugh. "Oh yeah," she replied, "And explain to the doctor why my baby has two heartbeats."

The brooding man was silent for a moment. "I could send Jack to you every month."

The blond woman crossed her arms over her chest. "And is he gonna be the one to explain things to me when my child can build a car at the age of 6? 'Cause I'm really gonna have a hard time explaining that to my neighbors."

The Doctor sighed and clenched the side of the consol until he knuckles turned white. "Rose, like I said, the TARDIS won't let me take you home. So don't worry about your bloody neighbors right now."

Rose's hands curled into fists at her side, but she refused to hurl an insult at him. "Well, when should I tell my mum?"

The Doctor just shrugged. "Your problem, not mine." The furious woman let out a cry of frustration.

"You know Doctor, I didn't very well get this way on my own!" she cried. He whirled around to face her.

"No!" he cried. "You certainly didn't! You waited till I was drunk and vulnerable."

Rose sputtered for a second. "I certainly didn't force any alcohol down your lousy throat and as far as vulnerable goes, you were about as vulnerable as Jack's life is short! Don't forget, Doctor, that it was you who came to me that night. Certainly not the other way around. You're so arrogant to think I was just laying in wait to get into your bed!"

Now it was the Doctor's turn to sputter. "I never said anything of the sort!" he yelled.

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh but it seems like that's what your trying to say. 'You waited till I was drunk and vulnerable.' She said in a mocking tone. By now the Doctor's anger was reaching the boiling point.

"Rose," he said in low, menacing tones, "just go back to your room. Now."

Rose just laughed. "And now you're ordering me away 'cause you don't want to admit that you were just as much a part of this as I was!" His anger finally hit the boiling point. He rushed at the pissed off woman.

Rose flew backwards and let out a whoosh of air as her back collided with one of the pillars. The Doctor almost giggled with delight at the frightened woman who had just angered him so much. Then he saw the tears that were threatening to spill over her beautiful chocolate eyes. She was trying in vain to appear courageous up against this new frightening doctor.

He backed up and placed a hand over his eyes. "I'm sorry Rose." He said in agonized tones. "I'm so sorry."

Rose sniffed and quickly wiped at a tear that had managed to escape. "What have you done with my doctor?" she said quietly. "My doctor would have never treated me like this."

She turned and walked towards her room. Her spirits were already low enough. Might as well call her mom and tell her the news.

As soon as Rose was out of sight, the Doctor dropped to the floor and the first waves of tears and grief washed over him. The pain in his two hearts was so intense that he could hardly move. He managed to curl himself into a little ball and cried and cried and cried. It seemed like Rose had managed to tear a hole in both his hearts.

As Rose moved her way down the hall, she heard the cries of the Doctor. For a moment, she contemplated going back and comforting him, then images of him rushing at her as if he was going to strike her made her feet keep their steady rhythm to her bedroom.

**END CHAPTER**

Otay well here's chapter 2 for you and I really hope you enjoy! I have some plans for this story that I'm pretty darn excited about. And forgive me for the occasional slang. I'm from the South. OKLAHOMA!! Wheew!!!! Can anyone say Boomer Sooner!

Anyway, there's my little rant. So pretty pretty please review and I'm gonna update asap!

And sorry for all the mistakes, but I'm not huge on proper grammar all the time anyways. Terribly sorry if you are.

(Oh and quick fact, I gave ode to the movie "Wit" starring the amazing Emma Thomson. Wonder if anyone can find it.)


	3. Ignoring Rose

Disclaimer: I tried bribing them with some wicked awesome shoes I have. But apparently the producers and the like preferred not to wear women's shoes. Whatever. I'm not bovvered. Lauren Cooper anyone

**Gold Hair and Lightning**

**Ch.3: Ignoring Rose**

Rose was laying back on her bed trying to regulate her breathing. She had just hung up on her mother. Jackie was, as predicted, very upset with Rose and wanted to issue the Doctor a world class slap. She insisted that Rose come home immediately. Rose informed her that she couldn't at the moment and of course her mum went on a rant about the Doctor. And trying to calm Jackie down was like trying to kill Jack.

When Jackie was done ranting on the Doctor, she started in on her pregnant daughter. Rose knew it was coming, but it still hurt. With tears in her eyes, she begged her mum to lay off, but Jackie told her to shut it and continued to rant until Rose finally hung up.

Her phone kept ringing and she kept ignoring it. She was determined not to cry. And suddenly, she was tired. A nap really sounded good at the moment, so she crawled under the covers and laid her head on the nice, soft pillow. It wasn't more than two minutes and she was already asleep.

* * *

A few hours later, Rose woke up. She felt groggy, but better after the fight with her mum. She glanced over at her phone. Jackie had called six times. She didn't even bother checking her voicemail and texts.

She got out of bed and made her way to the control room. The sleep-touched woman found the Doctor fiddling with different controls. He hadn't noticed her yet, so she took a moment to just watch him. He looked happy right now. No cares or troubles. Then she accidentally sighed. He whirled around to face her.

"Oh, Rose." he said. "Didn't see you there. Were taking a trip." Rose noticed that as he spoke, his face went back to the gloomy, dark look he had seemed to take on. Her heart fell back down into a pit that had gradually been getting bigger.

"Oh," she said with forced cheerfulness, "Where are we headin' off to?" The Doctor turned back to the consol and resumed his fiddling.

"Crangsgill. I'm getting waves from that planet." Rose nodded her head. "Oh umm…. Is it a fun planet?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Not really. They're not known for being the nicest race of aliens. Watch your back."

She almost gasped. He had never told her that before. _He _had always watched her back. Now it almost seemed like he was telling her she was on her own. And she had a feeling he was.

She said nothing, only held on to the nearest pillar as best she could as the TARDIS headed for Crangsgill. It landed with a bit of a thump and the Doctor immediately stalked towards the door. She was tempted not to follow, but the TARDIS sent tendrils of warm reassurance to her.

Rose followed him out the door and quickly caught up. The first think she noticed was that the sky seemed grey, like it was going to rain any second. The next thing she noticed was a building standing about 50 yards to the right of them. The Doctor quickly took off in that direction. She followed, always a step behind. It was never like this before. She always walked right beside him, sometimes with her arm looped through his.

But he was walking in a faster pace than usual. She couldn't keep up and he intended for it to be that way. So she said nothing, only walked as fast as she could behind him.

When they reached the building, the Doctor threw open the first door he saw. Rose's eyes were assaulted with a gaggle of women and a couple of men. All of them exceptionally gorgeous. They all let out a squeal of shock before the men rushed at the Doctor and Rose and pointed odd looking guns at their heads.

The Doctor quickly switched into a more cheerful mode. "Hello!" he cried. "I'm the Doctor!" The man closest nodded behind the Doctor. "And the woman, is she your wife?"

It seemed like an angry aura surrounded the Doctor for a moment. "No not her. She just travels with me." Rose was hurt. He wouldn't even call her his companion anymore. She just gave the men a small wave and smile.

"What's your business here?" one of the men, presumably the leader asked.

"Well," replied the Doctor, "I was receiving some kind of waves from this planet. I couldn't quite make out if they were accidental or distressed. So I decided to check it out!"

The leader nodded. "Distress. I'm glad somebody got our signal." The men lowered their guns and took a step back, all sweeping into an odd sort of bow. "We are Crangsgillians, the Tribe of Ashtack. And we are in trouble."

The Doctor looked intrigued now. "What kind of trouble?" he asked in the voice he used when there was a mystery to be solved."

The leader looked grave. "Someone has been taking our men. And now that supply is low, they've begun taking women too." The Doctor nodded and flitted about asking questions. Rose was being ignored for the moment, so she took the time to inspect the people around her. They were all dressed in some sort of robes, varying in different shades of purple and green. A select few had on blue. And the women, they were _all _extremely gorgeous.

They all had long, glossy hair of all different colors. Large, almond shaped eyes, perfect, straight noses…. Well scratch that, they were plain perfect. And they were all drinking the Doctor in with flirtatious glances.

* * *

Rose sat and tried not to scream. The Doctor had, of course, solved the mystery. Now there was a huge celebration for him and the people that he had managed to bring back. And she was left in the corner, completely ignored, as the Doctor ran around and flirted with every girl in sight… Well, every girl but her. He had ignored her almost the entire time they had been in Crangsgill, hardly including her in the mission and shoving her off somewhere else every chance he got.

And now, she sat, alone and angry, feeling ignored and tired. She sighed in frustration as another woman flung herself at the Doctor and they snogged. She had enough. Rose got up and stormed out of the building, tired of being treated as insignificant as she felt.

The ignored woman made her way as quickly as possible to the TARDIS. Sensing her mood, the TARDIS flung open the door and Rose marched in. She really couldn't tell if the Doctor was doing all of this to make her angry and jealous, or just because. But he had never acted like this.

Of course he had flirted around before, but never to this extent. She sat in the pilot's seat and gratefully accepted the warmth the TARDIS spread around her. She breathed deeply in and out, willing herself to calm down.

When she thought she was stable enough, Rose made her way to the kitchen and made a nice hot cup of tea. She sat down at the table and was soon lost in her own thoughts. Thoughts that took her to the edge of sanity and back.

She didn't even notice when her tea went cold or when the Doctor returned back. He strode into the kitchen with a silly grin on his face and stopped short when he saw Rose sitting at the table, her back to him.

She was completely rigid and the Doctor knew she was deep in thought. He watched her for a moment and a look of utter sorrow crossed his face for a fleeting moment.

Suddenly Rose twitched and spilt cold tea on the table. She jerked her head around.

"I didn't know you left." Rose only looked at him for a moment. "Yeah I got a bit bored." She didn't want to dwell on the fact that if he didn't realize she had left, then he probably never looked for her when _he_ left. He was content just to leave her there.

"Oh really?" the Doctor questioned. "I was having a blast." Rose flinched. "I could see that."

The Doctor turned on his heels and marched back to the control room. He took them into the vortex to float around for a bit until he decided where to go next. He stalked off to his room without biding Rose goodnight.

He sighed. His hearts were twitching again when he stepped into the kitchen and saw Rose. The frustrated man ran his hands through his hair. He would have to put Roe out of his mind if he ever wanted to think properly again.

**END CHAPTER**

Ok I know this chapter was pretty slow, but I wanted to fit in some of this before I got to the more meaty stuff, which has the power to depress me. So here is my boring chapter and I would be very very happy if you guys would review! I plan to make the next chapter a whole lot more exciting!


	4. Hurting Hearts

Disclaimer: I still don't own it…. And my heart is torn.

**Gold Hair and Lightning**

**Ch.4: Hurting Hearts**

4 Months later….

Rose was in her fifth month and absolutely miserable. She had gotten bigger. You could definitely tell that she was pregnant now. And ignored. The Doctor hardly spoke to her anymore. The only person she really talked to was the TARDIS.

The pregnant woman felt completely alienated. Her mother wasn't talking to her, the Doctor wasn't talking to her, and Mickey…. Oh Mickey.

He had called Rose about 5 days after she had told her mom. She didn't think he was ever going to stop yelling at her. Despite the fact that they had broken up, he still harbored feelings for her and this baby sent him into a state of shock, and then pure anger. He had yelled for a good 10 minutes before hanging up on her like she said something offensive to him.

And now all of the sudden, almost every planet they went to seemed to be dominated by beautiful women. And not your average beautiful, but the drop dead stunning kind of beautiful.

Now Rose spent most of her time in her room, sinking deeper into depression. At the moment, she was sitting on her bed, her thoughts taking her all over the place. Then they all came to a screeching halt that reverberated through her head and left her reeling for a moment.

They stopped on the Doctor and tears leaked out of Rose's eyes before she even knew she was going to cry. She started thinking about the old Doctor, about his kind, soulful face, his laugh, his smile.

His love. Rose remembered the way her old Doctor treated her, how he loved her. A sob escaped her lips and she buried her face in her hands. She missed him so much right now. In essence, the new Doctor was still the same person. Same memories, same knowledge. But he was a different man. With his own ways and wants.

Rose cried even harder as she thought about her old Doctor. He would have never done this to her. Never. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt.

Look at all he did for her! He had saved her countless times. He comforted her when she was upset. And back at the game station, he sent her home. His only way out of there and he used it to make sure she was safe.

He had absorbed the Time Vortex for her! He had taken his own life to save hers! This brought a fresh wave of tears cascading down Rose's face.

Now she would give anything to go back to that day, let him live and her die. 'It would be better than this.' She thought miserably.

* * *

The Doctor sighed and tore his eyes away from the screen. Rose was crying.

He had thought she had moved past her weepy stage. 'Not that you had any hand in that.' His mind supplied. Growling in frustration, he jumped from his chair and began pacing the room. He had to remind himself why he was being so cold and distant to her from time to time. It could be hard.

His first instinct when he saw her crying was to rush in there, gather her in his arms, and smother her with affection until she was smiling again. But he swallowed the urge.

After all, she had taken advantage of him at his most vulnerable. She misused his trust. He figured she could handle the predicament she got herself into without his interference. He was hoping that by now, his distance and coldness would make her go fleeing back to London.

The TARDIS wouldn't deny her if she wanted to go back home. He wasn't aware of the current situation with her mother, but then again, he never asked.

The Doctor threw himself back into the pilot's seat and sulked. He had been a father before. But he lost his children in the Time War. He lived a dangerous life, and to put a child through that, he almost didn't see the point. He sighed in frustration.

A small noise startled him and he saw Rose walk in with red eyes, then shuffle across the grated floor of the TARDIS control room.

He tried not to let his gaze drop to her pregnant belly, but his eyes seemed to travel there on their own accord. His hearts leapt this time, not just twitched, when he saw her inflated stomach. He didn't want to feel anything about it.

"Rose, I think I should take you to see Jackie." The Doctor commented casually. A dark look washed over Rose's face. He sighed inside his head. He had intended to take her home and hopefully she would want to stay.

"No thank you." Rose replied coolly.

"Why not?" he questioned. "You haven't seen her in awhile."

"Just leave it alright? I don't want to." She said through gritted teeth. The Doctor let out a mocking laugh.

"Oh come on Rose! Don't be so ridiculous. It's your bloody mum!"

Rose's eyes flashed dangerously and she marched towards the Doctor. "It's your _bloody_ ridiculousness that got me into this circumstance that caused my _bloody_ mum to hate me!" she shouted, flinging his words back at him.

Now the Doctor's eyes flashed. "Oh my bloody ridiculousness? I wasn't the one to take you to bed when you were drunk!"

Rose took a step closer. "And I wasn't the one who came babbling and crying to you asking you to help me forget! "

The angry man laughed again, louder this time. "Oh Rose Tyler, you are a laugh. An enormous laugh. You took pity on the poor drunk time lord and slept with him. You are such a saint, Saint Rose." He mocked, sweeping into an elaborate bow.

"I was trying to help you!" she shouted, hurt. She didn't dare tell him that she had done it also because she loved him, and couldn't stand to see him suffering.

"Well you really helped a lot, thank you" he remarked sarcastically. Rose screamed. She actually screamed and grabbed her hair. The Doctor was startled.

"I haven't done a thing to you!" Rose shouted once her screaming had abated. "You never want to talk to me, and when you do, you're a downright arse! Why can't you be civilized, just for a moment?"

The startled look on the Doctor's face contorted into one of fury. "Then why don't you just go home" he screamed.

At this Rose's face crumpled and tears cascaded down her cheeks. "'Cause this is all I have now. It's all I've got. My mum told me not to step a foot in the Powell Estate for the time being. Mickey hates me so much right now, he can't even stand the sound of my voice. I-I'm alone right now. I ain't got a home." Rose felt like she was bordering closely on the over-dramatic edge as she fled the control room, but her out-of-whack hormones didn't give her a minute to care.

The Doctor sank down into the pilot's seat in a shocked silence. Seeing Rose cry like that in front of him had done something to him. His heart's hurt. He placed a hand over his chest and hung his head. 'What have I done?' he mused.

He took a moment to settle himself before he got back up. "A checkup." He declared. "She needs to get a checkup……Torchwood. Jack." The Doctor allowed a small smile to grace his lips.

He gave it several hours before he went in search of Rose. He found her in her bedroom, staring at the wall. He cleared his throat and she turned towards him, a wary look on her face. The brown haired man attempted a smile, but he got none in return.

"Umm I've set up an appointment for you tomorrow at Torchwood. Jack's gonna be there." This was the first time he had seen Rose smile in ages. Well what felt like ages.

She nodded her head and turned back to the wall, her smile still in place. The Doctor grimaced. He smile used to be so bright and vibrant.

He sighed. "Well, I guess we can head there now." He turned and made his way to the control room, not bothering to wait for her response. Maybe Jack could cheer her up.

**END CHAPTER**

I want to thank everyone for reviewing! You guys are amazing!!

Well I'll have the next installment up soon! So don't be bovvered.

OH!!! And that bit about the Doctor being the same man in essence but still different came from a review left by the wonderful Magali! Thanks for the idea!!


	5. Jack and the Two Heartbeats

Disclaimer: You know the drill….

**Gold Hair and Lightning**

**Ch.5: Jack and the Two Heartbeats**

Rose breathed a sigh of relief and smiled as she stepped out of the TARDIS. There was her Captain Jack Harkness waiting for her. He grinned his heart melting grin. He was in front of her in record time and grabbed her up in to a bear hug, careful not to hurt the baby.

Rose laughed as her feet left the ground. The Doctor stood back and was shocked at the wave of jealousy that overcame him.

Jack kissed Rose on the forehead before he put her down. He made his way to the Doctor and wrapped him in a bone crushing hug. "Good to see ya Doc!"

The time lord laughed. "Likewise." Jack ran back to Rose and grabbed her hand. "Well little lady, let's get you to your appointment." Rose grinned as the Captain swung their hands back and forth like they were small children.

As they walked, Rose and Jack talked about this and that. They Doctor stayed a few steps behind but didn't really hear anything they said. He was too busy staring at their hands.

They reached a large set of double doors and Jack turned around. "Doc do you wanna go in?" The Doctor shook his head and Rose felt her earlier happiness deflate a bit. She thought he might at least want to be there for his unborn child's first checkup if nothing else.

"Umm, I think I'll go find something to entertain myself. Thanks." He replied before walking off. The American man turned to Rose with a questioning look on his face. He saw the hurt in her eyes and put his arm around her shoulders as they made their way through the double doors.

They walked a few moments in silence. Finally, Jack asked the question that had been burning on his mind since he got the call from the Doctor yesterday.

"Rose, is he the father?" Rose paused mid-stride and looked down. She nodded her head and continued to look at the floor. They were in a deserted hallway and there was a bench several feet down. "Come on, were still early." He said as he led her to the bench.

He sat her down and then plopped down beside her. "I couldn't get him to tell me if he was or not when he called. What happened?" Rose told him all about that night. She told him about how the Doctor had been treating her since then. Cold and distant. Flirting with every woman he saw.

By the time she was through, Jack was angry. How dare the Doctor treat his Rose like that! He vowed that after the checkup and everything was over, he was going to go back to the TARDIS with Rose and the Doctor and watch how the Doctor treated her. 'It could just be pregnancy hormones.' He mused to himself. He didn't want to be angry at the Doctor if Rose just thought he was acting this way because her hormones were in an uproar. That could all be resolved with just a quick talk with the bouncy man.

But for the time being, Jack wrapped his arms around Rose and held her for a minute while she calmed down. She had worked herself up into tears. When her sniffles died down, he pulled her back and gripped her shoulders. She looked miserable.

"Tell you what sweetie, how about I come back to the TARDIS with you guys later? We can watch a movie or do something." Rose smiled and nodded her head. Jack placed his hand alongside her face and grinned. "There's a smile!" he said as he brushed a couple of wayward strands of hair behind her ear. "Come on now, let's go get a look at your little tyke." He helped her up out of her seat and they continued on their way.

Once they reached the medical department, a young nurse greeted them. She handed Rose a hospital gown that wasn't quite as bad as the normal ones and asked her to change. She left and the pregnant woman slipped on the blue gown, not caring that Jack was in the room. They had been through a lot together and didn't think of each other like that anyways.

Once she was done, Jack helped her to hop up onto the bed, and they talked until a young doctor came into the room. She smiled at Rose. "Hello, I'm Doctor Grant. Well Miss Tyler, how are you feeling?"

"Fine." The blonde woman replied. Dr. Grant nodded. "That's good. Any cravings?" Rose giggled.

"Let me guess," piped in Jack, "pickles and ice cream." The giggling woman shook her head.

"More like cupcakes sprinkled with lemon juice and dipped in salsa. Or sometimes chili." Jack blanched and his face turned a funny shade of green for a moment.

This also reduced Dr. Grant to giggles. "And who is the father? Human or Alien?" The smile wiped from Rose's face.

"Uh The Doctor. Alien." Dr. Grant's head snapped up. "As in Time Lord? There is a possibility that your baby is part Gallifreyan?"

Rose's head bobbed up and down slowly. "It is." The young doctor's eyes were wide with shock.

"Oh my…" she murmured. "Well then let's get started!" She rushed excitedly to a special ultrasound machine. Jack helped Rose lay back on the bed and covered her legs with a blanket. Dr. Grant lifted up the hospital gown and placed some cold gel on Rose's belly, eliciting a small squeal from the pregnant woman. "Sorry." Dr. Grant murmured.

She put the small instrument attached to the machine on the baby bump and started moving it around. Soon, an image popped up on the screen and tears sprang into Rose's eyes as she saw her baby for the first time. When the Doctor had scanned her stomach, she was one month along. He didn't even let her see the screen and the heartbeats were too faint for her ears to discern.

Jack took the emotional woman's hand and she squeezed it, glad for the comfort of her friend being there. A tear slid down her cheek, out of joy, and out of sadness. The baby's father should have been here for this as well.

Dr. Grant smiled. "There's your baby… It has two hearts." She exclaimed excitedly. "Would you like to hear?" Rose nodded her head and soon, the sound of two small heartbeats filled the air.

All three adults went completely silent and listened to the miracle of developing life. Dr. Grant laughed. "Your baby is, indeed, part Gallifreyan Miss Tyler."

Rose laughed a sad, happy laugh. "Yeah. Can you tell me what it is?"

"In four months, you will be the proud mother of a little boy." Rose beamed for a few moments as the doctor gathered up her supplies. Then the smile on Rose's face started to die down. Dr. Grant went on happily chattering about the miracle, it was a Gallifreyan baby, and she was going to print of pictures for Rose, and copy her a video of the ultrasound and it was all so exciting. She never noticed as tears began to leak from the corners of Rose's eyes.

But Jack did. As Dr. Grant went to wipe the gel off Rose's stomach, he took the towel from her hands and told her he would do it. She nodded and left the room, mistaking Rose's tears for tears of utter joy, just figuring she needed a moment to compose herself.

Jack cleaned the gel of her stomach gently, marveling at beautiful baby bump that had grown. Once he was done, he pulled her gown back down and helped her into a sitting position. Tears continued to stream down her face and her hands stayed clasped in her lap. Her sobs were silent and painful for Jack to watch.

He cupped her cheek and brought her eyes up to meet his. The pain there was enough to make his heart ache for her.

"What have I done Jack?" she whispered.

"No sweetheart you haven't done anything but tried to help a friend and created a beautiful miracle. You can't help the way he acts."

Rose shook her head and the tears came faster. "But he hates me now. He-he can't even look at me….. Nothing makes sense anymore."

Jack hopped up onto the table and pulled the sobbing woman into his lap. He stroked her hair as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Rose," he said as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I hate to see you like this, so hurt, like your gonna break at any moment. The Doctors' a fool if he can't see what an amazing woman he has in front of him. And I swear, I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy again. Even if it means shipping the Doctor off to the farthest galaxy I can find and stealing the TARDIS."

This made Rose's sobs decrease and a small giggle escaped her lips.

"There." Jack said. "That's more like it." He was quite for a moment as she calmed down.

"Why don't you stay here?" he asked quietly. Rose lifted her head from his chest and looked at him. "What?" she asked puzzled.

"Well, I could put you on somewhere here, at Torchwood. Get you set up with a nice house, with a big nursery for the baby. Rose, you deserve better."

Rose looked down and her eyes watered again. "Yeah, I know. But I feel right on the TARDIS, like she's exactly where I'm supposed to be. And I… I love him Jack. I love him so much that it hurts and I… Oh I don't know. Even though he's a right idiot, I just don't feel right leaving him. Not without crying for months on end."

Jack squeezed her shoulders. "And you know that I'll be there to hold you while you cry for all those months on end."

Rose smiled up at him. "I know. And I'm going to consider it. I really am." She snuggled back into his chest before she spoke again.

"I know how those women feel now."

"What women?" Jack asked.

"Those women you always hear about or watch in the movies. Their spouses or partners beat them and they stay, no matter what, they stay. I never understood them until now. It's not always staying cause you're frightened, sometimes it's staying cause you love. You love them too much to let go, even though it's you getting hurt."

Jack kissed the top of her head again. "If you ever get tired of it being you getting hurt, you know how to find me. And Rose, you always have a place with me."

Rose smiled into his chest. "I know. And thank you Jack."

"Anytime."

After a few minutes, Rose changes back into her clothes and felt much better than when they had arrived at Torchwood. A nurse informed her that they would send someone to find her once the ultrasound photos and video were ready. Jack took her hand again and they took off to find the Doctor. Several minutes and interrogations later, they found him in the lab where they worked on spaceships of all origins.

He was poking around while several scientists tried to shoo him out from under their feet. "Hey Doc!" Jack yelled. The Doctor looked over and seemed to hesitate before walking their way. Slowly, very slowly with hands in pockets, walking their way.

Jack grinned when the Doctor finally reached them and wrapped his arms around Rose's slightly shaking shoulders. He really needed to gage the Time Lord's reaction to the news, but he also knew it had the potential to upset Rose and he tried to offer as much support as he could.

"Congratulations man!" He placed a hand over Rose's growing stomach. "This beautiful bump is housing your son!" Jack felt Rose stiffen when he said that but his eyes stayed trained on the Doctor.

The brown haired Time Lord was genuinely shocked. He had tried so hard not to think about the impending baby that the news that he was going to have a son overwhelmed him for a moment. He finally regained his composure enough to stutter out a response.

"Well that's-that's good! A son, oh wow….That's-I…" The Doctor fell silent and looked up at Rose. "That's wonderful." He murmured, looking like he really meant it, and for a moment, just a moment, Rose thought that things were gonna get better.

Then the Doctor's eyes seemed to flash and the coldness was back. The suddenness of it all left Jack and Rose stunned. But neither had seen his eyes dart to the hand on her stomach, or around her shoulders. "There was another lab I wanted to pop into. See you in a bit." The Doctor called over his shoulder as he walked away.

Rose stood there as waves of hurt and anger coursed through her veins. But she refused to cry. Jack turned her to face him. "Hey, you ok?" he asked quietly.

She nodded. "Yeah. Shoulda known he would do that." They heard someone calling her name and turned to find a nurse coming towards them with a manila envelope in her hands. It was the photos and video. Rose thanked the woman and then Jack took her to occupy time until the Doctor saw fit to make his return.

**END CHAPTER**

Otay I want to once again thank all my reviewers and people who read my story. I'm really really happy with the responses I've been getting! You guys are pretty flipping amazing!

Oh and I listened to a lot of Kurt Nilsen while writing the end of this chapter. I've got to say, I think he has the most amazing singing voice I've ever heard. After winning Norwegian Idol in (I think) 2004, he went on to beat Kelly Clarkson in World Idol. He is utterly amazing. You really really really need to look him up and tell me what you think! I'm not a fan of all his music but a heck a' lot of it!

Anyways I'm done with my Kurt rant! So please please please read and review and let me know what you think (about Kurt too, if you look him up). It really helps me update faster. Thanks!

(P.s. This has been my longest chapter so far!)


	6. David BowieJack Helps

Disclaimer: If I owned David Tennant, I wouldn't have the time to write fan fiction.

And I had a reviewer point out that it wasn't until Martha was the Doctor's companion that they found out Jack was working for Torchwood but I took a little poetic license since this is a fan fiction and since they met Jack while the Doctor was in his 9th form I decided he would already be at Torchwood by now. Thanks!

**Gold Hair and Lightning**

**Ch.6: David Bowie/ Jack's Help**

It was several hours later when the Doctor finally returned with a giggling lab tech on his arm. Jack was glad Rose was too occupied talking to a friend of his to notice. He glowered at the Doctor as he stalked up to the flirtatious man.

"Rosalyn," he called to the young woman on the Doctor's arm, "They were looking for you in the Alien Investigations lab."

"Oh, well thanks." The young woman said as she gave the Doctor another grin and ran off. He sighed.

"Nice girl she is! Wouldn't mind visiting a bit more often." The brown haired man said.

Jack was seething but tried to smile. "Well you're certainly gonna have to now! Rose is gonna have to have a check-up at least once a month."

This seemed to bring the Doctor down a level. "Oh, yeah…Um, check-ups. That's right."

The Captain nodded. "Yeah check-ups. Anyways, I was thinking since you've been so busy lately, I'm gonna stay with Rose for a few days, keep her company."

The Doctor heard the intentional sting in that and only nodded his head. Jack had, once again, successfully invited himself onto the TARDIS. They took off to find Rose and when they did, the Doctor's hearts stopped for a second. She was laughing and talking and look absolutely radiant.

But when she turned and saw him, the laughing stopped and the smile faded. He felt slighted, especially when she turned and smiled at Jack. The Doctor cleared his throat.

"Well, let's be off then." He said in a gruff voice. Jack had already packed a small bag, although he probably still had some old clothes in the TARDIS. They took off and were soon in the blue police box.

Once Jack was settled in, him and Rose talked and had a good time for the better part of the day. The Doctor opted to sulk in the control room under the pretence that he had work to do. He set a sort of timer in the TARDIS that let him know when to take Rose for her check-ups and blasted music to keep out the noise of their laughter.

Once it got late, well by Rose's standards, she wanted to watch movie so her and Jack headed to a room specifically for movie watching. And this time the Doctor joined them.

For Jack, it was the perfect opportunity to see if the Doctor was really as cold to Rose as he had seemed all day.

First thing Jack noticed when the Doctor entered the room was that he took one look at Rose on one couch and immediately made his way to the opposite one. So after Jack put in _Labyrinth, _which Rose wanted to watch, he went and plopped down by her. The move started and soon Rose was snuggled up next to Jack, lost in all the David Bowie awesomeness.

* * *

The Doctor didn't even know what was going on in the movie besides David Bowie parading around in tights. After all, who could miss that? But all he could seem to focus on was the arms around Rose, and her head on the chest of the body belonging to said arms. His eyes couldn't stop straying to swell of her stomach.

He shook his head every few minutes to try and clear it up, but it didn't work. His eyes and thoughts kept coming back for more.

He glanced over again and Rose's eyes were drooping. A slight smile played on his lips when he saw a sleepy Rose. A few minutes later he glanced back and she fast asleep. Jack noticed too. He glanced up at the Doctor.

"You want me to put her to bed, or do you wanna do the honors?" he asked. He was hoping that the sulky man would jump at the idea of actually doing something for Rose. But he just shook his head.

"You go ahead. I'm enjoying the movie." He replied. Jack thought he noticed a bitter undertone but he was a bit bitter at the moment himself. He got up of the couch slowly then scooped up Rose and cradled her to his chest. Her head lolled over on his shoulder and she stayed fast asleep.

Jack carried her to her room, a glare following him the whole time. He put Rose in her bed and placed a kiss on her forehead before tucking her in.

* * *

Back in the movie room, the Doctor looked like a huffy little girl with his arms across his chest and all slumped forwards.

He was angry. Angry with Rose, angry with Jack, angry that he was angry. Angry that he was thinking about Rose more and more… He was just plain angry. He heard a noise and looked up to see Jack shuffling back into the room and sit back down in his previous spot.

There was silence for a minute and then Jack cleared his throat. "Uh Doc, can I talk to you?"

He almost said no. "Sure."

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

The Doctor just shrugged. "Well at this moment in time on earth-"

"Stop it." Jack cut him off. "Don't even try and evade this conversation. How the heck are you gonna drag her all over the universe while she's pregnant with your child and flirt with other women? A child, might I ad, that you hardly take responsibility for."

The Doctor jerked back. "I took her to get a bloody check-up!" he hotly declared.

"Oh yes," replied Jack sarcastically, "One check up. And when she had morning sickness, did you do anything to help her? When her mother rejected her did you even try to comfort her?"

The Doctor shrugged, looking uncomfortable now. "She didn't ask."

The angry captain jumped off the couch. "She shouldn't have had to!" he yelled. "She certainly didn't get into this situation by herself but she's having to handle everything on her own."

"Well she should have thought about what she was doing before she did it." The indignant man replied.

"You should have too." Jack said. This left a heavy silence hanging in the room. He didn't know how a Time Lord could be so dense sometimes.

"She seems to be doing fine." The Doctor finally said.

Jack's fists shook with anger. "Do you have time dust floating around in your stupid head or something?" he shouted.

The other man only laughed. "Time dust? Is that what you're teaching them at Torchwood? What a laugh."

"You know what's really a laugh?" the angry man asked. "You've got Rose. And do you know how much other people would give to have her? But she doesn't want to be anywhere else."

The Doctor was taken aback by this statement. "Well she looked quite cozy with you." He said, jealousy stinging his voice that he didn't even try and mask. Now it was Jack's turn to laugh.

"'Cause that's one of my best friends. 'Cause she's alone right now and I'm not gonna let her stay that way. You used to be the one that was always there for her. The one that comforted her. And you know what Doc, if I was ever in the same situation as you, I would be thanking my lucky stars for Rose every day. And if she were the mother of my child, I would lavish her with love and attention."

The Doctor sat, trying to erase all emotion off of his face. "Well it seems like you're in love with her. Why don't you just take her back to Torchwood with you?"

Jack growled in frustration. "No, I'm not in love with her, but I love her. And I can recognize a good woman when I see one. Doc you have an amazing woman right in front of you and your letting her slip off. And trust me I tried to get her to stay there. She said no. She wanted to stay with you."

With that Jack left to let the Doctor contemplate all that had been said. But he chose to take a couple of Jack's words out of context.

'I love her.' Kept playing over and over again in his head. He was completely ignoring the 'I'm not in love with her' part.

'Maybe I can convince her to leave with Jack.' He thought to himself. 'I don't deserve her.'

**END CHAPTER**

Ok I am so very sorry for the long wait. I have been so busy with band that most of my free time was devoted to catching up on sleep. This chapter isn't as good, but I really wanted to put something out. And sorry this chapter is so short and jumpy.

So I hope you like it and I want to thank all my reviewers! You guys are to amazing for words!

I'm gonna be out of town pretty soon so I'm gonna try to either update before then or have most of the chapter done so I can finish it and post when I get back.

So pretty pretty please review cause that encourages me to get my chapters done sooner. No kidding.

(p.s. I love David Bowie!)


	7. Flutter and Snap

Disclaimer: I'm still working on it.

**Gold Hair and Lightning**

**Ch.7: Flutter and Snap**

Jack had been with them, in earth time, around a week. Besides the Doctor's distant coldness, Rose was enjoying herself. She finally had someone to talk to. Someone to laugh with. But, Jack had to get back to Torchwood.

The TARDIS landed in a far corner of the Torchwood facilities. The three made their way to the door and Jack turned to give the tearful Rose a hug and kiss on the cheek. He gave the baby bump a gentle rub.

"Be good to your mommy kiddo." He was tempted to add 'cause someone's got to while I'm not around.' But instead he turned to the Doctor and shook his hand. Ever since the fight he had with the Time Lord, things had been a bit strained.

He leaned in. "Take care of her." He whispered, hoping his tone would tell the Doctor that he meant it. Then he was off.

The Doctor walked over to the consol and started putting in coordinates. With a shudder and a groan, he TARDIS was off, floating back in the vortex until something caught the aloof man's fancy.

Rose leaned against a pillar for a minute and fought back tears. She already felt the change in the atmosphere. With Jack had left her high spirits.

The Doctor didn't even seem to notice her, and at the moment, she didn't really care. She made her way to her bedroom and laid down, not thinking or doing anything. She fell asleep an hour later.

* * *

When Rose woke up, the first thing that hit her was the gloom. She remembered that Jack was gone. And she knew that she could call him, but she didn't want to be all whiney and clingy. He was, after all, a busy man.

She sat up and looked down at the growing bump. Rose couldn't help the resentment that eased its way into her chest. This baby was the cause of her current heartache.

Then she shook her head violently and furiously scrubbed at the tears that were making tracts on her pale cheeks. She placed a gentle hand over her belly.

"I'm sorry sweetie." She whispered. "I know this isn't your fault. You didn't ask for this."

Rose jumped when she felt a flutter underneath her hand. She stopped and sat perfectly still. There is was again. The excited woman grinned from ear to ear when she realized that this was the first time that she had felt her baby move.

She hopped off her bed, well as hoppy as a pregnant woman gets, and started towards the door when she realized that she had no one to tell. Rose sank back onto the bed. Her spirits were a bit deflated, but she was determined not to let her mood get into a funk on such a momentous occasion.

The determined woman picked up her phone and sent a quick text to Jack.

"Felt the baby move for the first time! It was amazing!"

She sat her phone back on the nightstand and a small smile crossed her face when she heard her tummy growling.

"Well, guess it's time to eat, eh little one?" Rose gave her stomach and affectionate rub before heading off to the kitchen.

* * *

The Doctor was standing against the consol, lost in a sea of unwanted thoughts, when the TARDIS informed him that something was happening. He flipped around to look at the screen and found himself looking at Rose as she woke up. With a heavy heart he watched all the emotions that played across her face.

Then he watched as she felt the baby move for the first time. His chest seemed to swell with affection, then quickly deflated when he saw her jump up then sat back down. When he saw her typing out a text, right away he knew it was to Jack. He asked the TARDIS and she confirmed it.

He flipped back around and glared at the nearest pillar like it had personally offended him. He didn't notice her leaving her room.

The Doctor recalled Jack's words to him, and once again, those words played in his head. 'I love her.' He still refused to acknowledge the fact that Jack had said he wasn't in love with her.

Suddenly, the gloomy man heard footsteps on the grating. Rose gasped when she noticed the Doctor and her hand flew to her heart. Truth be told, it was the intense look on his face that startled her the most.

She attempted a smile, but it came out more as a grimace. He didn't even try and smile back.

"Rose, I've been thinking." He started in low tones. "Maybe I should let you stay at Torchwood with Jack."

Rose's face fell and the Doctor almost shouted in glee since she didn't look elated at the idea. She shook her head.

"Um that's alright. I think I'd like to stay here." She tried to be on her way, but he stopped her.

"Rose, I really think it would be better."

She turned back to face him. "Actually," she said, "I think I know what would be better for me, and Torchwood isn't it." She cringed. That came out harsher than she meant it to.

The Doctor cringed as well. She had said Torchwood wasn't best for her, not Jack. In his warped mind, she wasn't denying that Jack was bad for her, only Torchwood. So maybe if he just said Jack…

"Look," Rose started, "I know Jack would be glad to have me and I'd be glad to be there with him-"

"Oh yes!" the Doctor cried, cutting her off before she could explain that the TARDIS and the Doctor is where her heart is.

"You and Jack looked mighty cozy!" he said, replaying his earlier words to Jack. If Rose didn't know any better, she would swear that she was detecting notes of jealousy in his voice.

The pregnant woman growled in frustration. "You've never had a problem with Jack before." She said through gritted teeth."

"Oh I never said I had a problem. You two just seem so perfect. I mean, you seemed so cozy together this last week. It's ridiculous really."

Rose saw nothing ridiculous about it. "Excuse me," she said indignantly, "but if you want to talk about ridiculous, you should look at your behavior! Always gallivanting around and flirting with anything that breathes!"

The Doctor laughed and looked at her like she was a small child. "Oh and that's really your business."

That stung Rose but she refused to show it. She felt it really was her business since she was pregnant with his child.

"And you should really talk." He continued. "Throwing yourself at Jack like you were."

Rose's mouth flew open in surprise. "I didn't fling myself at him!"

The Doctor snorted and crossed his arms. And then, Rose snapped.

"Jack is there for me!" she shouted. "Especially in a time like this when you refuse to be responsible! Don't tell me I'm ridiculous you stupid prat of a Time Lord." Rose took a moment to catch her breath and she had to admit that she was enjoying the Doctor's shocked expression.

"Jack is the only friend I have right now." She said, her voice thick with tears now. "He's the only person that will talk to me besides the TARDIS. And I need him now more than ever."

Rose turned and fled to her room, completely forgetting her original mission to get food.

The Doctor stood in shocked silence. He hadn't expected that. A surge of undeniable jealousy and anger rose up in him, and he bashed his fist into the consol until his knuckles bled. The anger nearly consumed him; and he was determined, now more than ever, to ignore Rose until she pleaded with him to return to Jack or London. He didn't know, nor did it occur to him, that she stayed for love.

**END CHAPTER**

I am so so sorry for the long wait. I've been so so busy. I feel like I never leave school. Then I got writer's block and I was just now able to crank out the second part of this chapter. It's not my best, but I figure that it's better than nothing.

So here you go, and pretty please review!! And thank you all so so much for the amount of reviews that have been pouring in and to everyone that has added my story to your favorites or alert list. You guys are to amazing for words!!!

So pretty please read and review!! I've got big plans for the upcoming chapters!!


	8. Notice Me

Disclaimer: I still don't own it.

**Gold Hair and Lightning**

**Ch.8: Notice Me**

Rose rubbed her stomach and couldn't even smile as she felt her son moving. She had just woken up from a four hour nap still feeling tired. She felt tired, _and_ she felt defeated. The depressed woman felt that this was the lowest she could sink.

Ever since she had blown up at the Doctor, things had been very strained on the TARDIS. The only times he spoke to her was when they landed on a planet. Most of the time, he opted to leave her on the ship. Not even because the planet was too dangerous and he was worried for her and the baby's safety, but because she was to slow and he didn't want to deal with her. She felt alienated. She had talked to Jack a few times, but she hated sounding whiney. And most days, she was to down to pick up the phone, or Jack was busy chasing aliens across the planet.

She sighed. By now, Rose hardly cried anymore. It seemed as if all her tears were dried up. And when she did cry, it would be in the middle of the night, when she would wake up from some horrid dream. Then the tears would go on for hours.

Rose wasn't getting much sleep, and she wasn't getting much food either. It wasn't that she was intentionally starving herself, but she hated walking into the control room, and to be honest, most of the time she just forgot. She might go an entire day without eating until her baby reminded her that he was hungry too.

There were times when the TARDIS would remind Rose to eat, but if she knew the Doctor was in the control room, she refused.

In her depressed state of mind, it wasn't occurring to her that her baby was suffering to.

Not only could he feel his mommy's distress, he was hungry. But Rose's mind was in such a deep pit, she wasn't noticing what was really important.

After many of the stops, the Doctor would swagger back into the TARDIS reeking of other women while a silly grin would play on his face.

But the Doctor never told her he wasn't sleeping with the other women. He couldn't bring himself to go to bed with them. But all the girls throwing themselves at his feet was a good distraction and he was secretly hoping that Rose would get fed up and stay with Jack at Torchwood.

And deep in his heart of hearts, he knew that would devastate him.

But how was Rose to know this? This was one of the few things she was noticing. And as the days wore on, Rose got paler and paler. Everything except her belly was growing thinner and thinner. Her eyes had taken on a hollow, haunted look. She didn't bother looking in the mirror anymore.

The Doctor sighed as he stared at the consol. He had been ignoring Rose for the past two weeks, and he hadn't spoken to her properly since he found out she was pregnant.

He had to admit to himself, he missed he company. But he refused to give in. And the better part of his mind told him that he was doing all this so she would go to Torchwood because he didn't deserve her.

The more he thought about it, the more distressed he was. Finally, when he felt like his mind was going to explode, he let out a shout and pounded his fist into the consol.

And then something happened that he wasn't expecting. Tears. They came pouring down his face and before he knew it, he was curled into a little ball on the floor while he sobbed.

Finally, after an hour, the Doctor's tears dried. He slowly pulled himself to his feet. The first thing his eyes landed on when he lifted his tear stained face was the timer that told him when to take Rose for a checkup. She had another one in a week, Torchwood time.

The Doctor gave a deep, shuddering sigh. He wished he could take her there now, but he had to keep Torchwood time so that they went at the right stages of development.

He was hoping that this time, she would decide to stay at Torchwood. Maybe he could talk to Jack… He shook his head and sighed again. His thoughts would get him nowhere at the moment. So he headed to the kitchen to eat as many bananas as his stomach could handle, then he was off to bed to try and sleep. He had felt much more exhausted than usual these past couple of weeks.

Rose was sitting on her bed looking at ultrasound pictures of her son. She traced the tiny outline with her fingertip. In her eyes, he was already beautiful.

Soon, she felt her stomach rumbling and loud growling accompanied it. Then she felt her son moving in protest. By now, Rose mostly ignored the hunger pains. But right then, the TARDIS informed her that the Doctor was in his room sleeping. So she thanked the time machine and stuffed the pictured back in the manila envelope. She didn't even notice it was in her hands as she headed to the kitchen. As she passed through the consol room, she stopped a moment and looked around her. It seemed darker to her, but that could just be her mind playing tricks. She glanced down and noticed the envelope in her hands and sat it down on a chair. She made her way over to the screen.

Rose debated whether he should do it or not. But finally, the urge was to much. She asked the TARDIS to show her the Doctor. She almost giggled when she realized she was having a _Beauty and the Beast_ moment. Quickly, the screen lit up and she was looking at her Doctor. A small smile graced her features. After all this, she still loved him. She couldn't help it.

Soon, his sleep grew fitful and Rose felt like he knew she was watching, so she told the ship to turn it off and she headed to the kitchen. She forgot about the pictures in the pilot's seat.

Rose didn't eat much. She had a sandwich, but she was afraid that the Doctor would wake up and walk into the kitchen. So she made the sandwich and fled to the sanctuary of her room. The pregnant woman knew that if the Doctor woke up the TARDIS wouldn't tell her because she needed to eat more.

The stress was really starting to get to her. She had started seeing spots on occasion. Rose felt a pain in her abdomen. This had been happening more frequently too. She knew this wasn't hunger pains. But right as it got intense it faded away. So like everything else, the melancholy woman ignored it.

She stretched out across her bed and closed her eyes. That bone deep ache that accompanies depression was setting in again. Soon, sleep took her.

The Doctor woke with a yawn and stretched his body from head to toe. He spent a minute reveling in his warm bed while his eyes grew accustomed to being opened.

He was happy in the 'just woke up so I'm a bit disoriented' glow. But that quickly faded. He sighed as he recalled the pregnant woman aboard the TARDIS. The woman pregnant with his child.

The Doctor fought down the waves of guilt that tried to wash over him. 'I'm only doing what's right.' he reminded himself. But his hearts chided him for the lie he was feeding himself. With another sigh, the slim man propelled himself from the bed and threw on his jacket and trainers. Despite that fact that his mind was moving a mile a minute, well it was always doing that, he decided to try and just shut it down for a few moments of peace as he made his way to the control room. That was all he needed. He had just about succeeded until he entered the control room and his eyes landed on the manila envelope. The many cogs in the Doctors head began turning.

Curiosity got the best of him and he scooped it up. He glanced at it for a few moments before concluding that it didn't belong to him. Propriety told him he should leave it alone, but his mind told him to go ahead. So he did.

He eagerly dumped out the contents into the pilot's seat…and froze. The ultra sound pictures lay before him. His baby. His child that he had neglected.

He traced the picture with his finger. The brainy man felt his chest constricting with so many emotions, he couldn't name half of them. He had to take a moment to breath. Had he been really neglecting this child? 'Yes." his mind supplied. He put a hand up to his aching chest.

"Not only my child, but Rose." he said quietly.

He hung his head for a shameful moment, and when he looked back up, it was with a blaze in his eyes and a determined set to his face. He vowed, in that moment, to do better by Rose and his baby. He could at least try and be friends with Rose. For reasons he couldn't name, he still couldn't entirely forgive her. It could be pride, it could be something more. He really wasn't sure.

He looked back down at the ultra sound pictures and a small smile graced his lips. "Hi son." he whispered.

Rose woke with and intense pain twisting in her abdomen. She almost screamed, but managed to hold it in at last minute. She had broke out into a cold sweat. The panicked woman tried to breath deeply. The pain seemed to last longer than usual. Once it was finally gone, Rose took a deep breath and swiped at the tears on her cheeks.

Her body was screaming that something was wrong, but she tried to brush it off. "I just need to eat." she mused to herself.

Not even thinking that the Doctor may be there or bothering to clean herself up, Rose made her way to the kitchen. The TARDIS made the walk as short as possible, but one way or the other, she had to go through the consol room. This of course, didn't occur to her at the moment.

Once she hit the consol room, a voice calling her name startled her and she shrieked.

"I'm sorry." said the Doctor. "Didn't mean to frighten you." He took in her pale skin and sweaty face.

"Are you quite alright?" he asked, a concerned look on his face. The look almost made Rose forget where she was going.

"Yeah, umm, I'm ok."

The Doctor shook his head. "Something's wrong."

"I just, ah, had a nightmare." she protested. "Nothing much."

Before the Doctor could say anything else, Rose took off towards the kitchen. The concerned man shook his head. Something was telling him that it was more than a nightmare. But he couldn't just expect her to tell him all her cares and secrets after ignoring her for so long.

…………

At that moment in the kitchen, Rose was doubled over, tears streaming down her face as pain wracked her stomach.

**END CHAPTER**

Ok I cannot tell you how sorry I am for the long long wait. I have been so busy and stressed that I broke out into a rash all across the bottom of my face. And to top it all off, I no longer have internet. So I've been replying to reviews whenever I can take my laptop to school. This is being typed on a completely different laptop. So I am so sorry and I'm already writing the next chapter.

I feel this chapter isn't nearly as good as it could be, but I really wanted to hurry and get something out. So happy reading!!

Oh and all the reviews have really really really helped me along. Pretty pretty please keep that up!!! That has made me very happy through all this stress.


	9. Turning Point

Gold Hair and Lightning

Ch.9: Turning Point

**Rose's body shook with the effort it took to suppress her screams. The pain just kept getting more and more intense. It wasn't fading at all. This time Rose knew she had to do something. The frightened woman started making her way to the medical room. She had to hold onto the wall. There were spots in front of her eyes by the time she was close to the consol room.**

**The Doctor was in his lab when the TARDIS informed him that something was wrong with Rose. "What?" he shouted. The time machine told the freaked out man to meet her in the console room. **

**He took off at a sprint. He could tell this wasn't the TARDIS' attempt at a joke, or like in the beginning, an attempt to bridge the gap between him and Rose. With that in mind, he took off in a dead run, praying everything was ok.**

**When he got to the console room, his eyes did a quick sweep. Rose was nowhere to be seen. The Doctor was just about to get angry at the TARDIS when he saw Rose's blond head poke through the doorway on the opposite side. He sighed in relief until he noticed her hanging onto the wall.**

**Her face was paler than paper.**

**Rose didn't notice the Doctor as she succumbed to the pain. She couldn't handle it anymore. She let out a scream that went right through the Doctor's hearts and fell to her knees. He rushed to her side as quickly as his long legs would carry him, and caught her before she fell completely over.**

**Rose's shock at his catching her was quickly overshadowed by pain and another gut-wrenching scream.**

**The panicked man franticly wiped the damp hair from her sweaty face as he held her.**

"**Rose what's the matter?" he all but shouted. She was shaking in his arms.**

"**My stomach!" she cried, holding her burning abdomen. "The baby." she said weakly before she passed out. **

"**Rose!" the Doctor shouted. He gently shook her, but she was out cold. He quickly scooped her up in his arms and went as swiftly as possible to the medical room. Once there, he placed her gently on the bed and ran to grab a diagnostic machine. He scanned her body and once he saw the results, the Doctor was upset. **

**He quickly grabbed another machine and scanned her stomach. There was his son, and he was ok. At least he hoped. He turned up the sound, and soon, two heartbeats filled the air.**

**The Doctor stopped and it seemed that everything around him stilled. The last time he had heard the heartbeats, he had been to angry to care. He had hardly noticed. It felt like hearing it for the first time.**

**The awestruck man stepped back and his hands flew to the side of his face. He faintly noticed the tears making tracks down his cheeks.**

**This was the most beautiful noise the Doctor had ever heard.**

**A groan brought him out of his reverie. **

"**Rose?" he said as he stepped back to her bedside. **

"**My baby." she said weakly.**

"**The baby is fine, Rose. But you are not. It could affect the baby soon… Rose, you haven't been taking care of yourself."**

**She said nothing, and didn't bother to wipe away the tears streaming down her face.**

"**What's wrong with me?"**

"**Well," the Doctor said, "To start off, you have toxemia. That's a big part of the pain. Your iron level is abysmal. Plus a multitude of other things. Your so malnourished I- I don't even know what to say."**

**There was a few moments of silence as Rose took in all this information. The Doctor pulled out a syringe and a small bottle of medication. He injected it into her right arm and she didn't even flinch. They once again sat in silence until the troubled man couldn't contain his thoughts any longer.**

"**Why didn't you tell me something was wrong?" he questioned.**

**She glanced at him, and her voice was weak when she spoke. "I didn't know you cared."**

**The Doctor's mouth flopped open in shock. "Of course I care! How barbaric." Rose gave a breathy laugh.**

**He grew a bit aggravated. "Rose, it's my child too."**

**This time, Rose's eyes flickered in disbelief. "Well you certainly haven't been acting like it."**

**This time, the Doctor could say nothing. She was right and he knew it. He gently placed his palm along her cheek and turned her face towards his.**

"**And for that, I'm sorry. I am so sorry." The sincerity in his eyes when he spoke those words were to much for Rose and tears began to silently run down her face.**

**He smiled down at her as his thumb tenderly caressed her cheek. Rose smiled back. For the first time in months, she was actually happy. The Doctor pulled out a handkerchief and began to softly wipe the tears off her face. Finally, whatever medication he gave her kicked in and her eyes drooped closed.**

**The Doctor stayed by her bed for an hour, wondering if this was the turning point.**

**Finally, when the Doctor was content that Rose was sleeping peacefully and pain free, he got up and paced the room. His mind was in a whirlwind, contemplating the change in situation.**

**He felt so guilty. It consumed him to the point of pain. The emotional man asked the TARDIS to watch over Rose while he went to the consol room. While he was in the medical room, his focus kept shifting to her and he couldn't concentrate. Plus the fact that every time his eyes hit her another wave of guilt washed over him.**

**The Doctor reached the consol room and let the guilt consume him. He grabbed his hair in frustration. **

"**I should have taken care of her." he growled. "I should have seen her getting sick." He knew that his anger was no excuse for his neglect towards her and his child. But he was also a bit frustrated with her for letting herself get so sick. The distraught man vowed to bring that up with her later.**

"**Oh my….." The situation hit him full on.**

"**I could have lost my child." he sobbed. "I could have lost Rose." His head dropped into his hands and his breath came in short ragged gasps. It took almost 15 minutes for him to regain control.**

"**I'm gonna do better." he declared, determination in his eyes. "I'm gonna show my son the world." He stopped for a moment.**

"**If Rose will let me." He once again hung his head in shame. **

"**With the way I've treated her…. I don't deserve anything."**

**He spent another two hours pacing the console room and beating himself up over the mistakes that he made.**

**The TARDIS informed the Doctor that Rose was awake and panicking. He rushed to the medical room to find her hyperventilating with tears streaming down her face.**

**The frightened man rushed over and placed his hands along side her face.**

"**Rose, love, is something wrong?" She couldn't speak.**

"**Rose I need you to calm down." he said soothingly. "Just take a deep breath and relax your body."**

**After a second he noticed her tightly clenched fists began to loosen.**

"**That's good." he said as he caressed the side of her face. He continued this until her breathing returned to normal.**

"**Rose what happened?" the Doctor asked quietly.**

"**I'm sorry." the now calm woman whispered.**

"**Sorry for what?" he asked.**

"**I panicked." she said softly. "I-I woke up and, and I didn't remember where I was for a moment. Then it hit and I feel…" Rose's sentence trailed off and her eyes drifted to the side.**

"**You feel what, love?" he asked softly. **

**Another tear trickled down her cheek. "I feel like the most horrible mother alive. I could have killed him."**

**The last part of the sentence trailed off into a whisper as tears cascaded down her cheeks. Before he could think about what he was doing, the Doctor scooped Rose up into his arms. He sat down on the bed and gently rocked her back and forth. He felt her stiffen for a moment, but finally she relaxed into his embrace and cried until his shirt was soaked.**

**Once Rose was calm, she was content just to sit in the Doctor's lap for a few moments longer. And he seemed in no rush to make her move.**

**The Doctor knew they couldn't jump into anything, even friendship. That road was going to be long and hard after all the months of neglect. This was going to take work. He sighed deeply and took a risk by placing a tender kiss on top of her head.**

"**Rose love, we need to talk."**

**END CHAPTER**

Okay so this is a decently quick update! Thank you very much for all your reviews and support! I've got most of the next chapter planned out, so hopefully it won't take long.

Thanks again and pretty please review!!!! I'm not even kidding when I say they make me go so so so much faster!


	10. Support

**Gold Hair and Lightning**

**Ch.10: Support**

The Doctor called up Jack and set up an appointment for Rose right away. He had equipment on the TARDIS, but he wanted it confirmed by Dr. Grant that his baby was ok. Jack, of course was horrified that Rose had gotten ill from lack of eating and proper care. He was eager to get her to Torchwood, and he was upset with the Doctor for not noticing sooner. It was time for Jack and the Doctor to have another talk.

As soon as Jack heard the whirring noise of the TARDIS he ran to the nearest bay to intercept them. When the blue box was finally in front of him, the immortal man took a deep breath. Even though the Doctor said Rose was ok now, he was still worried sick.

Finally the door opened and the Jack saw the wiry, usually energetic man step out with a pale and weak looking Rose on his arm. He almost expected her to pass out but instead, she was smiling.

Jack rushed forward and wrapped her in a careful hug, mindful of the growing stomach. He grinned as he held her at arms length.

"My you've grown!" he joked as he patted her protruding belly. She giggled. Jack kept the smile on his face but the fact that he could see how skinny the rest of her body was worried him.

Jack grabbed Rose's hand and turned towards the hall that would take them to Dr. Grant's office. Then he thought better for a moment and turned slightly behind him.

"Hey Doc, you coming this time?"

To Jack and Rose's surprise, the Doctor stepped up to the other side of Rose and tentatively took her hand. The smile they shared in that moment was almost unfamiliar after months of frowns and glares.

So the three of them took off hand in hand, each man lost in his own thoughts and concern for Rose and the baby, and the blond in the middle just happy that things were looking up.

Dr. Grant smiled at the three impatient people in front of her. Rose lay on the table, the Doctor on one side of her with a tight grip on her hand, and Jack on the other, his grip just as tight.

"Well, it appears that your baby is just fine Ms. Tyler. But he is a little distressed."

Rose nodded her head and the three breathed a sigh of relief. Dr. Grant cleared her throat and looked at the two men.

"Gentlemen do you think I could have a moment alone with Ms. Tyler?" she asked. Jack and the Doctor, both reluctantly, nodded. Jack placed a quick kiss on Rose's cheek before he left the room, the Doctor right ahead of him.

Once the door was closed, the kind eyed woman turned to Rose.

"Honey, what happened?" Dr. Grant asked. "You're so malnourished, I….I don't even know where to begin."

The pregnant woman swiped at her cheeks as tears began to fall.

"I um, I don't know. I was avoiding the Doctor, and-and it got to the point where I could ignore the hunger pangs. Then I just never remembered. I didn't mean for this to happen."

Doctor Grant looked at the distraught woman compassionately. "Maybe, Rose, it would be best if you remove yourself from this situation."

Rose's head shot up, a terrified look on her face. "No!" she cried. "I mean, it's different now."

"How so?" the Dr. asked.

"Well," Rose hesitated, "I'm not really sure yet. But I know it is. He's sorry for what he's done. I'm sorry for my actions too, but everything's changing."

Dr. Grant nodded. "Well I hope for the better."

Jack took advantage of the moment and grabbed the Doctor's arm before he could run off.

"Hey man, we need to talk."

The Doctor jerked his arm out of the angry man's vice like grip.

"Don't lecture me." he warned. "I know what I've done and I know what it almost cost me. So don't lecture me."

Jack stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest. "So you've seen your wicked ways and your now going to lead a righteous life?" Jack asked sarcastically.

The Doctor sat heavily on the bench closest to him and put his face in his hands. After a minute the frazzled man gave a muffled reply.

"I almost lost her. I almost lost my son… All because I'm stupid." The Doctor raised his head and his eyes conveyed a pain Jack had never seen in him before.

"So please, please don't make me feel worse. Trust me when I say I'm at the bottom of the pit."

Jack knew the Doctor was completely serious and most of his anger was replaced with compassion for the man who made a stupid mistake. He sat down next to him and sighed.

"Sorry man." Jack said lightly. "I-I didn't mean to make you feel bad-well I did, but, looks like you already feel stupid enough." The Doctor nodded his head and stared at the wall for a moment before his eyes dropped to the floor. Then Jack saw something fall from the distraught man's face and hit the ground. He looked down and saw a tear drop. A startled glance to the side confirmed his suspicions.

The Doctor was crying.

"I'm sorry." he said, trying to wipe away the tears. Jack gave him a light slap on the back.

"Naw man it's alright."

For what seemed like the millionth time since this whole ordeal began, the Doctor was wracked with sobs of grief.

"I never thought anything like this would happen." he managed in between sobs. "It never occurred to me that, that something would be wrong with her. I thought I could just ignore it all and it would just go away. And it all almost did go away and I-I…."

The Doctor's sentence trailed off as a fresh wave of tears engulfed him. He leaned forward and sobbed into his hands. Jack put his hand on the Time Lord's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Come on man." he said. "You gotta get it together. You've gotta be strong for Rose and this baby right now man."

The Doctor didn't pay any attention, just kept up the waterworks. Finally, Jack sighed and stood up in front of him.

"Ok look," he said, much more stern this time. "It's time to quit with the pity party. I know you feel like crap for acting like a jerk, but imagine how she feels right now. Trust me when I say it's ten times worse. So quit with the pity party and dry your eyes. As soon as Dr. Grant walks out, you need to be ready to go in there and support the mother of your child."

This time the Doctor's head lifted and he had a determined set to his eyes. "Your right Jack. Your right. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me." Jack replied. "Just make it right."

The brown haired man nodded and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket. He mopped up his tears, stood up and took a deep breath.

"So," Dr. Grant began, "what's the situation with your family? I haven't heard you say a word about your mother."

Rose looked down and fought the tears that threatened to spill.

"She ah, she doesn't want to speak to me right now. Ever since she found out I was pregnant, she's been so upset with me. And trust me, my mums a drama queen. She can throw a fit for ages."

Dr. Grant shot her a sympathetic look. "That must really be hard on you. Especially in a time like this."

Rose nodded. "I don't really know what to do about that situation. Right now I really don't need the stress."

The young doctor nodded her head. "I completely agree. Stress is the last thing you need right now. I want you to take it easy for the next couple of weeks ok? Just relax and give yourself time to heal."

The pregnant woman bobbed her head up and down. "That's just what I need right now."

Dr. Grant gave Rose a bottle of vitamins to strengthen her and the baby. Then she told her to go ahead and change while she stepped out in the hall to talk with the Doctor.

The door opened and both Jack and the Doctor whipped around. Dr. Grant smiled at them as she closed the door behind her.

"Rose is getting changed." she told the two impatient men. She tried her hardest not to shoot the Doctor a look.

"I've given her some vitamins she needs to take regularly. The baby is stressed right now, but he's okay. She really needs to take it easy though. No stress or anything." At that she shot the Doctor a pointed look and he had the decency to look ashamed.

Both men nodded and Dr. Grant smiled at them. "Well you can go back in and I'll see you next month Doctor."

She turned and nodded at the American man. "Jack."

The young woman took off down the corridor and Jack turned to the Doctor.

"All right man, it's all you." he said as he slapped him on the back.

The Doctor took a deep breath and stepped into the room. Rose was sitting on the bed, swinging her legs back and forwards like a small child. He had a moment of deep affection for her.

She turned and gave him a slight smile. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

The Doctors brow furrowed. "Sorry for what?"

She looked down at her stomach and struggled against tears.

"For everything. For what happened. For what almost happened."

The Time Lord shook his head. "No Rose this is my fault. I acted like an idiot. I should have stepped up from the beginning. I was just as much a part as you were."

He stepped forward and took her hand. "Come on. We need to talk."

Rose nodded her head and he helped her off the bed. They walked out of the room ad took off down the hall.

The Doctor swore that he saw a faint golden glow from the corner of his eye coming from Rose.

'Naw.' he thought. Surely not.

**END CHAPTER**

Golden glow? Dun dun dun!

Okay guys I am so so sorry for the terrible, long wait! I have no internet so I'm borrowing here and there plus I've been super buy with college stuff. Forgive me please! You guys have NO IDEA how much your reviews mean to me! THANK YOU SO SO MUCH and pretty please keep reviewing!

I've got the rest of the story pretty much planned out and I hope to get something else out soon. It's all a matter of putting it on paper. So thanks again! You guys are amazing!


	11. 7 Months

**Gold Hair and Lightning**

**Ch. 11: 7 Months**

Rose smiled as she rubber her swollen belly. Things had been so much better on the TARDIS since the incident and her last checkup almost a month prior. She was now 6 months and 3 weeks into her pregnancy. Her next Torchwood checkup was in a week.

A look of regret and sadness washed over her face for a moment as she recalled the reason for her previous checkup being early. But just as quickly it washed away.

'No need to dwell on the past.' she thought to herself.

A grin flashed across Rose's face as she felt her son start kicking. "Wiggly little thing." she said lovingly.

Just at that moment the Doctor walked into Rose's room and spotted her on the bed, hand on her stomach, and a grin on her face. He quietly walked over and knelt down in front of her.

"Little Time Lord kicking again?" he asked, using the nickname he had so affectionately bestowed upon his son in the recent month.

Rose nodded her head and the Doctor held out his hand. She took it and gently placed it on her belly. She watched as a grin broke out on the lanky man's face. The pregnant woman's thoughts went back again.

They had come so far in the past month. He was treating her much better. There was even a new level of respect and affection that hadn't been there before this whole ordeal began. Things were still strained, the hurtful thought or comment still popping up on occasion, but those instances were few and far between by now.

They had spoken for hours after her impromptu appointment. They threw all their feelings and emotions out on the table. Both were incredibly sorry, not for the miracle they had created, but for their actions. They both understood the need for healing and time.

And above all, the Doctor understood Rose's need to heal, both physically and emotionally. The fact that she almost harmed her child had thrown Rose into a depression for almost a week. And throughout that whole week, the Doctor was at her side, assuring and reassuring, comforting and knowing. Finally, the reminder that the depression wasn't going to change the past, but could potentially harm her baby further brought Rose out of her stupor and created a new determination to get healthy and happy again.

Rose felt a hand clamp down over her own and snapped back to reality. The pregnant woman's eyes immediately met the Doctor's and she was touched by the concern she saw there.

"You alright?" he asked gently.

She nodded her head. "Just thinking is all." The Time Lord smiled at her and stood up.

"Well lets go get you something to eat then, shall we?" he asked as he pulled Rose to her feet. Doctor Grant had put her on a special diet, hoping to gain some of her weight back in a quick but healthy way. The two made their way to the kitchen in silence. They were still in a bit of an awkward phase at times.

The Doctor kept stealing glances of Rose's stomach out of the corner of his eye. Now that he had pulled his head out of his nether regions, he could see how beautiful it all was.

Thoughts of fatherhood kept playing through the Time Lord's head. In a little over Two months he would be welcoming a son into the world/ TARDIS/ time vortex/ galaxy/ universe. He smiled to himself and started humming a little tune.

Rose turned her head as she heard the odd sound of the Doctor humming and the smile on his face melted her heart. She grinned.

"What's got you so tickled?" she asked jokingly. But there was no joking in the Doctor's eyes as he gently took Rose by the shoulders and turned her to face him.

"This." he said quietly as he his hands went down to her swollen abdomen and gently began caressing the swell.

The glowing woman's breath caught in her throat at his touch and reaction. She stayed perfectly still the whole time, her eyes fixed on his entranced face. Neither one of them spoke for several minutes, both caught up in the moment.

Finally, the Doctor's head slowly lifted and the Gallifreyan looked deep into Rose's eyes.

"Your so beautiful." he murmured as his right hand came up to caress her cheek.

There was a sharp intake of breath from the blond woman as skin met skin. It was like sparks were flying.

Before she knew what was happening, his face was just centimeters away. She could feel his cool breath on her skin. Then abruptly, the Doctor took a swift step backwards and turned around.

"Well then, on to the kitchen." he declared, taking off. Rose stood for a moment, to shocked to move before her brain gave the command to walk. The Doctor was already in the kitchen opening cabinet doors and pulling things out by the time she got there.

The shell shocked woman stood in the kitchen entrance, watching the bouncy man's every move. Rose couldn't figure out what had just happened. She still felt the tingle in her face, but by looking at the Doctor, you would think nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

She let out a small snort as she made her way to the table in the center of the room. 'Sometimes I really don't understand that man.' she thought to herself.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next morning Rose awoke to the Doctor singing _Space Oddity _very loudly and off key. She giggled. This put her in a playful mood. She went and brushed her teeth, then made her way to the consol room where she found him under the grating, still singing just as loudly and badly as he was when he woke her.

"Feeling a bit Bowie?" she asked when he paused to take a breath.

"Rose!" the surprised man exclaimed as he popped up from the grating. "Sorry! Did I wake you?"

Rose laughed and crossed her arms as she leaned against a pillar.

"Yes, but I would have woken up in a bit anyways."

"Well good!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Cause I was gonna wake you up anyhow! Nothing like a bit of Bowie to do it right though."

Rose grinned and nodded her head in agreement. "And what a fitting song. So what were you gonna wake me up for then?"

The energetic man grinned as he crawled out of the grating. "Lovely little planet called Sniflagus."

"And what's there?" Rose asked, a hint of surprise in her voice. Ever since the Doctor found out she was pregnant, there were no more trips taken 'just for fun.'

'But he's changed.' she reminded herself.

"Just get ready!" he said excitedly and bounded around the consol and down the other hallway. Rose only grinned and shook her head. She figured it was another one of his many ways to apologize.

The half-waddling woman made her way to her room and slipped on some clothes.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The Doctor and Rose strolled down the street taking in all the sights. It was a beautiful planet. It was apparently a planet known for it's massive shopping spectrum. And of course, Rose was in heaven.

Soon the Doctor stopped and pointed across the street. The blond woman turned to look and all she saw was a wall across the street with a indistinct looking door in the middle, all by itself. There was no sign or anything to mark the place as a store.

"What is it?" the curious woman inquired. The Doctor just shook his head.

"You have to come and see."

Rose sighed as they walked across the street. 'If this is just some dumb store or pub in the middle of-'

She cut short as the grinning man threw the door open. Baby things for every species and race, alien and human, as far as the eye could see.

Rose took in a deep breath as she took in the sights around her. It was a very open looking, bright store.

The excited woman squealed as she turned to the Doctor.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck before she could think about what she was doing.

This took him off guard for a moment, but then his arms wrapped around her, careful of the baby bump. He became overwhelmed by her nearness and almost got lost in her hair. It had been awhile since he had just hugged her. Not because she was crying, but just because he or she wanted to.

The Doctor almost didn't let go, but soon Rose pulled back, completely oblivious the shift in his emotions. She turned and ran to the nearest wrack full of baby and alien clothes. He watched her, his hearts swelling. Before he knew what his face was planning, there was a huge grin that went from ear to ear. 'I must look like a big dumb goof.' he thought. 'But I don't care.'

Soon Rose whirled around and took in his expression with a perplexed look on her face.

"Oi, what's that all about."

The Doctor shrugged and walked up to her.

"My face conspired against me." he said jokingly. Rose gave him an 'you're an idiot look' before she turned back to the clothes in front of her. He walked up beside her and took a deep breath.

"So, what all do we need? Well of course I know what we need, but what do we want is the question." The Doctor looked at Rose expectantly.

Currently, the emotional woman was fighting tears. The "we" he used wasn't lost on her. And she knew right then, that he was trying to tell her that he most definitely wants to be part of this baby's life. She must have stared to long because the Doctor started to get worried.

"Rose." he said slowly. "Earth to Rose." he snapped his fingers and she snapped back to attention.

"Sorry." she said with a smile in her voice. "Just had a moment there. Well then, lets pick some stuff out."

They shopped till the Doctor thought he was gonna have to drag Rose out, kicking and screaming.

It was late when they finally got back to the TARDIS. Rose yawned as he sat their purchases inside one of the rooms.

"What about a nursery?" she asked sleepily.

The Doctor just grinned as he shut the door. "Lets not worry about that tonight. Now off to bed with you. You and Time Lord Jr. need rest."

Rose only nodded her head and allowed him to usher her to her room.

"Goodnight Rose." he said quietly. Then he leaned over and kissed her cheek before turning on his heel and making a beeline for the consol room.

A silly grin played out across Rose's sleepy face as her hand flew to her cheek. She closed the door and went to find her pajamas.

"What's going on here?" she wondered out loud.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The Doctor sat in the pilot's chair and mindlessly swiveled back and forth. For what seemed like the first time in his long life, his usually overworking mind was almost completely still, focused as it was on two things: his child, and the mother of his child. Almost every thought swirling through his head at the moment was focused on them.

The Doctor sighed. He really hoped he was making her happy. He had made her so depressed over the last several months that she deserved every happiness that he could offer. The alien man had promised her another day around Sniflagus.

He knew it meant more shopping, but she deserved every single bit of it. After all, she had housed his child for the last seven months with no complaints, the whole time him acting like a complete prat.

"Maybe I really do have time dust floating around in my head." he mused aloud.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Rose was up early, ready to spend another day in Sniflagus. She threw on some comfortable clothes and headed to the kitchen for some breakfast. She found the Doctor there and he put a plate and cup of tea in front of her.

"Eat up!" he said cheerfully. "Another day, another Flangon!"

"A what?" the perplexed Rose asked.

"Flagon. Their money." he said like that was common knowledge. "Another day another dollar?"

She just shook her head with a smile then went to eating so they could head off.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

With half a day of shopping behind them, Rose was starving. They went to a small hole-in-the-wall diner to eat. The Doctor scanned the menu first.

"Some of these thing aren't healthy for you. Such as:…" he proceeded to name off half the menu and Rose's face fell with each new idem stolen away from her.

'Well there goes everything normal sounding." she said, dismayed.

"Oh no!" the Doctor exclaimed. "The granflax platter is quite normal round here."

Rose almost blanched at the name, but nothing else was sounding any better. After they ordered, the Doctor went off to look at a shop around the corner.

The pregnant woman sat there alone for a few minutes before she saw someone staring out of the corner of her eye. She glanced over and yep, sure enough, he was staring at her. But to Rose's surprise, he smiled and started making his way towards her.

"Akslan." he said in Sniflagus greeting. "Mind if I take a seat? I mean, if your husband wouldn't mind."

"That's not my husband." Rose replied, a little guarded. "And sorry, but I don't know you."

He grinned. "I'm so very sorry. I was so rude as to not introduce myself. I'm Rengali Romvari, Second in command of Sniflagus Marshine Regiments. A very high position." he said, obviously proud of his rank.

"Hmm that's nice." Rose said. She was having a hard time remaining indifferent towards this incredibly handsome man. She swore he was one of the handsomest men she had ever seen. And that was saying a lot, considering Jack was a complete babe.

"And you are Rose Tyler" he asked. Rose's head whipped around in complete shock.

"How- how did you know?" she stammered out. He smiled.

"With such a high rank comes considerable benefits. Such as, they suit us with the power to know names. Wouldn't want to get caught up with someone who says they're someone they're not."

Rose still sat in silent awe. Finally, the overconfident man pulled out the seat the Doctor had previously occupied and sat down, making himself at home.

"So the man you were with, your friend, where did he go?"

Rose just shrugged. "Said he was checking out an electronics shop."

Rengali shook his head. "And left a beautiful woman sitting here all by herself. Such a pity."

The dumbfound woman shot him a look. "Are you comin' onto me?"

He grinned and ran his hand through his jet black, shiny hair.

"Maybe I am." he said, his chiseled features telling her everything she needed to know.

"You do see I'm pregnant right?" she asked accusingly. The handsome man nodded his head.

"I think pregnant women are the most beautiful." he said, his deep voice almost making Rose forget why she was on guard.

"They have a glow about them." he continued. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever witnessed."

"Yeah well," Rose retorted, "you should also note that pregnant women are the most taken."

Rengali only smiled and shook his head. "But not this one."

Rose looked at him, her mouth hanging open until she realized how unbecoming that was and promptly shut it.

"You see, that's another power the higher ups have. I can know certain things about you. Not everything, but enough to help me judge character. And may I say, yours is stunning."

The weirded-out yet flattered woman turned her head. Where on Sniflagus had this man come from?

Then he shot her a dazzling smile that had her spell-bound. She sat, mouth half open, staring into his purple- "Whoa!" she said jumping back.

"I swear your eyes were just black!"

He grinned again his head went down for a second. When he looked back up his eyes were once again black.

"What on earth?" she wondered aloud.

"Another perk of high rank." he said silkily. "I don't show my eyes to just anyone you know. You have to be very special to get to see them.

Rose had to admit to herself, she was completely flattered.

He leaned over and whispered something in her ear that sent her into a fit of giggles.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The Doctor had seen enough. Rengali whispering in her ear was more than he could take. He could tell she was smitten with the man. He stormed back to the TARDIS, not bothering to go in and get his food or Rose.

He was so angry he hardly paid attention to where he was going. There she was, pregnant with his child, and flirting with another man.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The food came and the Doctor still wasn't back. Rose was starving so she ate. Rengali stayed the whole time, flattering and flirting with her.

It was all well and good for Rose's ego, but she was wondering where the Doctor had ran off to.

Half an hour later she had finished her food. Rengali was still there, and to be honest, getting on her nerves.

Even though it was after 3 o'clock, it was already getting dark out, a quirk of this planet. Rose was worried. She didn't want to be out by herself in the dark. She was in no condition to fight if anything happened. And the Doctor told her last night to stick close because unsavory characters tended to haunt the streets of this city after dark. Bad things were known to happen.

Finally, Rose got sick of waiting around and stood to her feet. Rengali was quick behind her.

"Look," she told him, "it's been nice chatting but I've got to find someone."

He smiled at her. "Well allow me to accompany you. You don't want to be on these streets at night alone. Trust me."

Rose sighed. She didn't want to be near him any longer, but she knew it was dangerous and stupid to go out alone.

"Alright then."

Rengali grinned as he picked up her bags for her. The pregnant woman had to take a moment to breath a sigh of relief. She forgot she would have had to carry all those by herself. She figured maybe the Doctor got caught up looking at something like he often did. She was still upset that he would forget about her like that though.

So the two took off to the electronics shop he said he was going to. The owner just shrugged and told them he left over an hour ago.

Rose growled in frustration and took off out the door, Rengali hot on her heels.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The Doctor paced the consol room floor, a storm brewing in his mind. He was so upset he wanted to punch something, namely Rengali's face, but he knew the TARDIS would retaliate. So instead he settled for throwing himself in the pilot's seat and pouting like a whiney kid who didn't get the toy he wanted.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Rose finally got fed up after two more hours of searching. Rengali was all to happy to be in Rose's presence. With his muscular arms, all the bags were no problem so he was content to keep looking. But she was tired and her feet were swollen and this beautiful man behind her was getting on her nerves.

So she half stomped, half waddled back to the TARDIS. After she inserted her key, she flung open the door and mentally apologized to the time machine.

The first think her eyes hit was an angry looking Time Lord sitting in the pilot's seat, fuming in her direction.

She was fuming right back at him. She turned slowly to the grinning man behind her, who seemed completely oblivious to the situation.

"Well isn't that funny?" he declared. "He was here the whole time!"

Rose gritted her teeth. "Yes, I am aware." she said through tight lips.

"Thank you for all your help Rengali. If you could just set the bags by the door, I would be most grateful."

She tried to smile at him, but was probably failing miserably. He deposited the bags by the door and stepped forward, picking up rose's hand. He bestowed a kiss on her knuckles.

"Till we meet again." he said regally and then he slipped out the door.

Rose turned around and wiped her fist on her shirt to get off the germs.

The Doctor's eyes widened a little when Rose took a step towards him. There was that glow again. Then, just like that, it was gone.

"I'm gonna kill you." she said lowly, through gritted teeth.

"Well why don't you have Rengali do it for you?" he asked snottily.

Rose was about to reply when the Doctor cut in again.

"Blimey woman! I can't leave you alone for two seconds and your flirting with Mr. I Rule This Bloody Fricken Planet!"

Rose's mouth dropped open. "What?" she yelled loudly.

**END CHAPTER**

I am so very sorry. Guys I just moved across the country. For the last couple of months I've been trying to get ready for that move and it's taken most of my time. So I've had very little time to write. But I'm really hoping that now I can get some chapters pumped out.

Thanks to all my faithful and new reviewers! You guys make my day! And if I didn't get around to answering your reviews I am so very sorry but like I said, I've been really busy.

Well sorry for the sloppiness of this chapter, but I wanted to get something out and I tried to make to longer for you guys that have been holding out.

So here it is and please enjoy and review!

P.s. Pretty much the rest of this story is planned out, so I'm gonna try and hurry.


	12. Discovered Truths

**Gold Hair and Lightning**

**Ch. 12: Discovered Truths**

The Doctor crossed his arms and gave Rose a 'way to play dumb' look.

"You pick the most powerful man on this whole stinkin' bloody planet, _and_ galaxy for that matter, and start a flirt fest."

Rose's mouth flopped up and down. Then it promptly shut and her eyes narrowed.

"I had no clue," she said, her voice low. "You were gone, and he sat down to talk. _He_ flirted, I sat."

The Doctor threw his head back and laughed. "Oh what about all the laughing and going on? And he walked you to the bloody TARDIS Rose!"

Rose stepped toward him, trying to look as menacing as possible with her pregnant belly. The aura of anger radiating off of her was almost tangible.

"He walked me home because _someone _ditched me. A certain Time Lord as a matter of fact. Seems to me there's only one around." She crossed her arms and took another step, then decided just to keep going. The Doctor stayed firmly planted where he was, choosing not to let her see that his hands were shaking.

"I had multiple bags to carry and in my present state I wasn't going to get very far with them."

The Doctor snorted. "You could have came back to the TARDIS and snatched a shrinking device. You could have done a million things but you chose to let him walk you here after he made it apparent that he was highly interested!" The angry Time Lord's voice had steadily been rising since the beginning of his rant, and Rose wasn't taking being yelled at to well. The pregnant woman grabbed her hair in frustration.

"Why would I even be thinking of shrinking devices when I was busy trying to find you after leaving me alone for ages! For being a bloody genius who knows everything you can be right daft!"

Roses voice was getting louder as by the second and the Doctor thought he was noticing that gold glow around her again, but it was quickly overshadowed by the sight of her petite body flying towards the floor. The frightened man lunged for her and caught her moments before hitting the ground. She was out cold.

"Rose!" he called. A sheen of sweat had broken out across her forehead and her skin was clammy. The Doctor quickly scooped her up and ran to the medical room. He laid her on the closest table as gently as possible.

Scrambling around the frightened man got all the equipment he needed and started performing diagnostics. Pretty soon it became apparent what was wrong. Sheer over exertion. Rose's body was exhausted.

The Doctor threw his face in his hand. Part of it was his fault. She had been walking all day because he was jealous and ditched her then he had started a fight with the already touchy woman. It had been to much on her still recovering, pregnant body. He couldn't figure it out. He still didn't know his feelings towards her but there was such a surge of overwhelming jealousy at the sight of that man flirting with Rose. The frustrated man sighed again.

He did the most simple thing he could in the situation. He wetted a wash cloth and gently placed it across her forehead then pulled up a chair to wait for her to wake up.

After a few minutes, Rose's eyelids began to flutter and the Doctor jumped up and placed a hand along her warm face. When she was finally awake, the blond woman looked over and quickly spotted the worried brow of the Doctor.

"Rose," he said softly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The pleading sound in his voice made Rose want to forgive him right away, but she could hardly recall what happened until he reminded her.

"I had no right to accuse you and all because of my being a daft idiot. You could have been seriously hurt. I'm so sorry."

The slightly bewildered woman just darted her eyes to the side for a moment before speaking.

"Umm what exactly happened? I just remember….Oh wait, we were fighting weren't we?"

The Doctor shook his head and caressed her cheek. "And it was my fault." he said. "Your body couldn't handle all the excitement of the day. So for a little while, you should really take it easy. Rose I don't know what I would do if something happened to you or our son. Please forgive me," he pleaded.

The pregnant woman nodded her head and gave a slight smile at the Doctor's mildly cheesy but sweet statement.. "It's alright. And I'm sorry too for loosing my temper right nice."

He smiled at her. "Fiery one you are."

Rose made a move to sit up and he quickly helped her, then just as quickly wrapped her in a hug. It took her slightly by surprise, but she returned it with a warmth that made his heart melt.

All he wanted to do now was hold her in his arms. He wanted to try and do just that today, but he didn't know how she would feel about that. They still hadn't talked much in the way of feelings and he honestly still wasn't completely sure how he felt towards the woman carrying his child. Sure he knew that he cared for her, but he didn't quite know how far that reached. In the back of his mind, he could hear that nagging voice whispering love. He ignored it and shoved it even further back.

"Rose," the Doctor said in a low voice, "we were having such a nice day earlier. Can we try for that again?" He heard a muffled 'yes' and smiled. "Jolly good!" he exclaimed playfully. He was delighted to hear Rose laugh. "Then why don't we relax now and watch a movie until you fall asleep?" He felt Rose nod her head into his chest and he gently released his hold on her.

They went to the movie room and as Rose settled in on the couch, the relieved man put in a movie. He didn't even pay attention to what he was putting in, and at the moment, he didn't care. Rose and his child were alright.

The Doctor settled into the couch next to her and almost laughed when he realized _Elmo in Grouchland _had made an appearance on the screen. He heard a giggle from Rose.

"I forgot about this movie." she said, a laugh still on her voice.

"I umm, I'm not sure where this came from." said the Doctor, his face tinged with slight embarrassment.

Rose full out laughed. "Oh don't lie! I still recall your obsession with this movie." she said playfully. "It wasn't that long ago you know."

"Oh just, just hush." the Doctor said as he slumped back into his seat. The pregnant woman smiled and to the Time Lords shock, she snuggled into his side. He sighed with affection as he put his arm around her and drew her closer to himself.

Only 30 minutes into the movie, the Doctor heard a light snore and looked down to see Rose out cold.

And it was in that moment that he knew. He had such an overwhelming feeling of affection when he looked down at her that he was sure, there were deep feelings there that he was almost frightened to explore.

The overwhelmed man had to stop and take a moment to just breath. "I think I'm in love with this woman." he whispered. When the Doctor finally felt he could breath again, he made a move to pick Rose up so he could take her to bed.

She made a slight whimper and burrowed closer into his side. And his hearts melted. He snuggled in closer with her until he fell asleep, his body lightly wrapped around hers.

Just as his eyes drifted closed for a nice long nap with Rose, the gold glow momentarily consumed Rose's body.

**END CHAPTER**

I am so so so very sorry for the incredibly long wait. I've been at college and I'm planning my wedding. Plus some procrastination on my part. I haven't updated in forever and I haven't been answering reviews. I'm so very sorry. I'm gonna try and hurry to finish this story and not keep you guys waiting.

I know this chapter isn't long but I wanted to get something out there. Sorry for all the mistakes. I really appreciate you guys. All the loyal readers and reviewers, you guys blow my mind.

Thank you everyone and pretty please enjoy to the fullest!


	13. This Isn't Happening

I. AM. A. JERK. That's the bottom line. I am so very sorry and I love all my reviewers and everyone who has kept on reading. Here's a chapter and I hope that it makes someone happy. (P.S. I haven't even got to read all my reviews yet so any flamers, sorry J)

**CH. 13**

**This Can't Be Happening**

The Doctor sat in the pilot's seat, perplexed at his thoughts. He knew he needed to sit down with Rose and have another long talk. Ever since he sat down to watch a movie with Rose that stressful night, his mind had gone more crazy than usual. Just when he thought he had pushed all thoughts of love to the back of his mind, it jumped forward with such force that it was undeniable.

A smile began to spread across the Time Lord's face. And the longer he sat, the bigger the smile got. Before long, the Doctor was chuckling, a low rumble settling in his chest. Then a laugh, a hearty laugh. Soon he found tears streaming down his face as a deep belly laugh took over and he couldn't stop. The Doctor was so undeniably happy that it consumed him, like nothing ever had before. And he loved every moment of it. Once the laughter subsided, the overwhelmed man tried to stop and think once more.

"I've got to tell her." he mumbled to himself. "I've got to make all this right… But how?" Of course the Doctor's mind went into thousands of love stories through out history, remembering how all these different men and women told their significant other that they loved them.

"Of course they were in slightly different situations." he reminded himself.

"Who were in what different situations?" Rose asked, giggling as the Doctor jumped at the sound of her voice. She could tell he was deep in thought.

"Oh just, talking with myself." he said with a smile. "Mind going a blidgion a minute, as usual." Rose looked confused for a minute, and the Doctor found his hearts melting at the sight of her crinkled nose.

"What on earth is a blidgion?"

"Well," started the Doctor, "it's not on this earth. It's a measurement from the planet Galflex. Right funny planet it is. Those things there always…"

Rose smiled to herself as the Doctor went off on another of his knowledge spouting rants. This man was so dear to her, and he didn't even know it. Her heart ached a little at the thought that she still didn't know where she stood with him. She knew he cared for her and had been treating her much better lately. But it pained her that it took her stupidity for them to get back to the point of friendship.

"Oof!" Rose said, grabbing at her protruding abdomen.

"You alright?" the Doctor asked mid-rant. Rose gave him a glowing smile in response.

"Yeah, but he's kicking up a storm in here!" she said with a laugh on her voice. "You'd think he was having a dance."

The Doctor laughed and stepped forward. Without thinking he placed his hand on her stomach and was shocked when the warmth of the contact went right through him. He smiled as a hearty kick landed against his palm. Then another, and another.

"Well," he said, hand still on Rose's stomach, "Gallifreyan babies are always a bit more active." The kick became a frenzy of beats against the Doctor's hand.

Rose laughed. "He goes crazy when he hears his daddy's voice." This was the first time that the pregnant woman had used the word in such an intimate way and her body was tense as she awaited the Doctor's response. When a huge smile spread across the Time Lord's face she was relieved.

"Well good old chap knows who daddy is does he?" he said to the stomach housing his son. This also elicited a series of kicks, and he was decently sure there were some punches thrown in as well.

At that statement, Rose was completely overwhelmed by love and adoration for this Time Lord. She was truly in love with him and ached to tell him, but she knew, she absolutely knew, that she couldn't handle the rejection. So she tightly sealed her mouth and fought the wave of happy, yet sad tears that threatened to overwhelm her.

The Doctor took Rose by surprise when he placed a soft kiss on her stomach. "I love you." he whispered. He couldn't tell if it was more to the baby or Rose, but if he had dared to look up, the look on Rose's face would have said it all. The Time lord finally stood up and shot another grin Rose's way.

"Well, another shop till you drop day or is everything in order?' he asked cheerfully.

Rose smiled. "As far as clothes go, we've got enough to cloth a small human army. But we sill didn't get anything for the nursery."

"I said not to worry about the nursery didn't I." the Doctor asked with a playful smile on his face.

"Well yes," the pregnant woman replied, "but it's hard not to worry when the baby's coming in two months and I don't even have the nursery set up!" Rose was slightly perplexed at the Doctor's nonchalant attitude towards it when it was something that needed to be done well in advance. And the large smile spreading across his face wasn't doing anything to help her rising attitude.

The goofy man let out a chuckle. "Your so impatient Rose. Come with me." With that he grabbed her hand and tugged her down the hall. They reached a room beside hers that had a blue wooden door she had never noticed before. The Doctor covered Rose's eyes. She heard a door squeak and he shuffled her forward into the room.

"Tada!" the Doctor shouted as he lifted his hand from her eyes. Rose gasped then stood in shocked silence as she took in her surroundings. A large room greeted her. Each wall was painted with different galaxies, with two of them serving as reminders to the baby of the origins of his mother and father. There was a large white crib in the corner, the kind with the high posts like she had always dreamed of. There was a changing table near the bed in the same color, already stocked with the diapers and wipes they had bought together. A toy chest in the corner caught her eye. It was a mini replica of the Tardis. It was the most adorable thing she had ever seen.

A large closet adorned one wall, with dressers inside. It was already filled with all of the clothes and shoes they had purchased for the baby. The overwhelmed woman was relieved to see a door connecting the nursery to her room. It was all beautiful, even better than the nursery she had dreamed of in her head. And every last inch of it screamed the Doctor.

Rose turned to him, tears in her eyes and her mouth still hanging open in shock. He gave her a nervous smile.

"Well," he said tentatively, "What do you think?" Before he could blink Rose flung herself into his arms.

"It's amazing!" the exuberant woman exclaimed. "It's better than anything I could have ever dreamed of! Did you do it all yourself?"

The Doctor let out a relieved sigh as she spoke. "I had quite a bit of help from the Tardis, but we worked together to get it done for you. I was SUPPOSED to be a surprise but someone just couldn't wait. And to be honest neither could I."

A gigantic grin split Rose's face. "I love it." she whispered, overwhelmed at everything around her. "Thank you so much." As tears began to stream down her face the Doctor gently pulled her into his arms and held her there, savoring the moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose stepped out of the Tardis and into Jack's waiting arms. "How's he treating my girl?" he whispered in her ear. The blond woman turned an looked back through the door where the Doctor was finishing up some things.

"Fantastic." she said with a smile. "We still have our moments, but he's been fantastic. He built me a nursery jack." Jack smiled from ear to ear.

"Good," he said, "then I won't have to beat him up. So tell me about this nursery." While they waited on the Doctor Rose enthusiastically described every part of the nursery in detail. Jack could tell she was happy now, truly happy. The weariness that had etched her face the last time he had seen her was gone, replaced by the Rose that he remembered. He grinned as the Doctor stepped out of the Tardis.

"Doctor." Jack greeted as he slapped his palm into the smiling man's hand.

"Jack," the Doctor nodded. "Good to see you again." And he meant it. He knew that the time Jack spent on the Tardis had been a lifesaver to Rose in the earlier months when his head was still not on straight.

They proceeded on the appointment, and Rose an the baby were given a clean bill of health, both much recovered from the last trying appointment. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Jack swore he saw tears in the Time Lord's eyes when the image of his son was on the monitor. When he noticed the look the Doctor gave Rose, he couldn't help but grin. The wiry man was smitten with the blond haired beauty carrying his child.

After the checkup Jack went back to the Tardis with the Doctor and Rose for a relaxing evening. They ate dinner and the men settled down while Rose put in a movie. Before long, the opening strings of Jane Austen's _Persuasion _wafted through the air. The two men groaned in unison and the happy woman grinned like mad.

"What?" she declared at their incredulous looks. "I'm in the mood for some good regency romance." They only continued to stare at her, so she sighed as she placed her hands on her now ample hips. "Are you really going to deny a pregnant woman this one wish?" she asked. Her large, brown puppy dog eyes soon had them both relenting and the three settled down to watch the movie with a content woman in the middle of the two men on the couch.

The Doctor was more than pleased when rose scooted closer to him so that their arms were touching.

In the middle of the movie, and alarm sounded alerting the three to a transmission coming in. The restless Time Lord jumped to his feet, Jane Austen not really being his cup of tea. "I'll get it!" he announced with a satisfied smile on his face. Jack glared at the exuberant man, clearly sending him a 'coward' look. After all, it took a real man to sit through that movie with an emotional pregnant woman at his side. The Doctor only grinned wider as he marched to the consol room. He returned with a slightly put off expression on his face.

"Rose, it's for you." he murmured. He walked back into the room and flopped down on the couch. The puzzled woman gave him a curious look as she struggled to her feet and made her way to the consol room. The face of Rengali Romvari greeted her on the screen.

"Oh, hello!" she said, surprised to see him again. He shot her a heart melting grin. Or so he thought. Her heart was already taken by a certain Time Lord.

"And how are you, Miss Rose Tyler?" he asked silkily.

"I'm fine, thanks. I see your doing well." she replied, not really wanting to start a conversation but feeling obliged since this man was so nice to her.

They chatted for a few minutes, Rose doing her best to not to be rude and he very obviously coming onto her. Finally, her comfort level had reached it's limit.

"Listen," Rose said, interrupting him, "thanks for the call but I really need to get back to what I was doing." She didn't mean to sound rude, but she was at her wits end with this guy.

"Oh no problem." he replied smoothly "Just thought I'd drop in and see how you were doing. I hope to see your radiant face again soon."

At that, Rose gave him a polite smile and hit the end button. That conversation had gone quite as far as she wanted it to. She spun on her heel and jumped back in surprise when she cam face to face with the Doctor. He looked highly annoyed.

"It wasn't like it sounded!" Rose was quick to exclaim. "I was trying to be polite an hurry along the conversation but he-"

The finger on her lips promptly silenced the aggravated flow spilling from her mouth.

"I know Rose." he said calmly. "I heard most of it. But it bugs me to no end that that barmy man thinks he can say what he pleases all because he rules a bloody freaking planet."

Rose gave him a puzzled look. I thought he said he was only second in command of something or another."

The frustrated man let out a slight chuckle. "That's putting it mildly." he said. "He's second in command to a man on his deathbed. Rengali rules the planet right now and when the current leader dies, he assumes the position."

"Oh!" Rose said, realization dawning on her face. "Wow… Well what on earth does he want with me?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Rose, he's not blind to how beautiful you are. No man is. And of course your practically radiant with that pregnancy glow people go on about. A man would have to be a daft idiot _not_ to notice you. Now come on, lets go finish that movie.'

He failed to notice the stunned woman that he left in his wake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the few weeks after that, Rose did her best to steer clear of Rengali. But being that he was second in command of an entire planet, she was hard pressed to stay away. The Doctor and her drifted around for awhile, preparing for the soon coming baby and just enjoying each others company. But it seemed that no matter how peaceful they got, there was always a call from the ever so smooth Rengali to ruin the moment. Rose tries her best to be polite, but distant, although he seemed not to take the hint.

It seemed that every time The Doctor would work up the courage to tell Rose that he was irrevocably in love with her, Rengali would call and spoil his mood. He tried not to show his frustration to Rose, but sometimes it slipped through. The pregnant woman did her best to placate his frustrations. They both knew that blatant and all out rudeness and refusing to speak to Rengali could result in bad tidings between the Time Lord and Galflex.

Endurance and distant politeness was the only option. Although the frustrated Time Lord was about to just sever all ties.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One day, as the Doctor and Rose were traveling around, an urgent call came in. It seemed that there was a dire situation on the planet Nartus. Warning bells went off in the lanky man's head but he was never one to turn down a mission, especially if people were in grave danger.

So to Nartus they went. The Doctor was more cautious then ever when they landed.

"Rose," he started, "you _must_ be on your watch while were here. I can't stress that enough. There are many people here who would do you harm. They like no one but their own kind."

A puzzled look crossed Rose's face. "Then why are we here helping people who don't like us?'

'Because," he replied, "there are still good aliens on this planet who don't agree with the higher ups. I come to help them…granted that is who called me."

After quickly admonishing Rose once again to stay close and keep watch, they set out of the TARDIS and onto the planet Nartus. Everything was eerily silent as they ventured forward, not a thing to be seen. Only a green and blue looking wasteland. Finally, after a few minutes of wondering and The Doctor trying to figure out who and where the call came from, they spotted a red glow off in the distance.

The Time Lord glanced over at the pregnant woman beside him. She was in no condition to walk that far, but there was no way he could leave her at the Tardis. He turned to Rose, a questioning look on his face.

"I can make it, I promise." she told him, determination in her eyes. "We may need to stop a time or two to rest, but I can make it. No way am I staying behind." In this, he wasn't going to argue with her. He was confident in himself to keep her safe. He had to. There was no way he was living without Rose and his child.

So they marched on, towards the red glow. After 2 stops and lots of walking, Rose was slightly out of breath and grateful when The Doctor told her to kneel down behind some hedges on top of a steep hill that overlooked the city. They couldn't see far.

The wiry man took a quick look at the hill and back to the very pregnant Rose that rested beside him. He was extremely proud of her for making it that far but it was obvious that she couldn't make it down that hill. She was already wore down and her center of gravity was to far off to make it down a hill, especially one as steep as the one that laid before them. And he really needed to get closer.

So he made a choice. "Rose, I'm going to have to leave you here for just a moment. I have to get closer, but I've seen no one so far so you should be safe here." He looked deep in her eyes and saw a fear there. "Rose it'll be alright." he said with a smile.

She nodded her head, but deep in the pit of her stomach, she knew something was wrong. The blonde woman held her head high though and gave the Time Lord in front of her a determined look.

"I'll be alright." she said fiercely. "Just go do what needs to be done and get back to us."

At the use of the word us, The Doctor's eyes teared up. He couldn't figure out the extreme emotions going through him right now when he only planned on running down the hill. But later, as he looked back, he could recognize that deep inside, he knew something bad was going to happen.

He surprised them both when he planted a passionate, hasty kiss on Rose's lips before he took off down the hill.

She sat there in stunned silence. A joy she hadn't felt so strong in a long time began welling up in her chest until she thought she would burst. She touched her fingertips to her lips, the tingle of the man she loves lips was still there. The pregnant, glowing woman grinned from ear to ear. Alas, her joy was short lived. A noise from behind startled her out of her reverie.

She whipped around but saw no one. She glanced about for a harried minute before turning back around, only to let out a strangled cry that was never quite fulfilled as a meaty hand containing a strong chemical odor clamped down over her mouth. She was out before her mind could process what was happening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A surge of panic went through The Doctor's body that jolted him upright and in that moment he knew, he had to get back to Rose. He ran up the hill as fast as he possibly could and a guttural, anguished cry escaped from his lips when he reached the top.

This couldn't be happening… She was gone.

**END CHAPTER**

I AM SO SO SO SO SO VERY SORRY! Like this is no lie when I tell you that my life has been EXTREMELY busy since I got married. I work 1 job, I'm a full time student and on top of that I volunteer work at my school and an immense amount of it to. So most of my time is taken. But overall, I am a jerk.

I cannot believe that I left this story sitting for this long and I've had this chapter half written for months now. I am so sorry. Christmas break is coming next month and it will be almost a month long so hopefully I can get the rest of this story finished in a hurry.

Thank you to all the faithfuls and I hope this chapter is long enough for you guys! It's 8 pages but you deserve it after I've been such a jerk. YOU GUYS ROCK! And I'm sorry for all the mistakes but I was trying to hurry and get it out.


	14. Desperation

Once again, I'm so very sorry for the long update but such is life. I'm trying to wrap the story up and I've got it laid out. Thank you all so so much for sticking with me! You guys are amazing!

p.s. to the reviewer Ange, I'm very well aware of being pregnant and the whole process. But I really don't think that you get the point of this story. I have heard of this happening, and the point is that she was so grieved and depressed over the situation that her and her baby's health started to slip to the back of her mind which isn't uncommon in depressed pregnant women. Here is a couple of weblinks I got some of my research from:  living-with-depression-during-pregnancy/ and  poc/view_ ?type=doc&id=7849&cn=282. I'm sorry that you don't like the story but please get your facts straight before you attack. I take constructive criticism well, not 'I want to show how stupid you are' criticism. Have a great day and hopefully you can find a story you like better.

**Chapter 14**

**Desperation**

Rose slowly opened her eyes. When a bright white light accosted them she quickly shut them again. Her body felt heavy and groggy, her head was swimming and she felt like she could hardly move. With a jolt her eyes shot open despite the bright light.

"My baby!" she cried, as the reality of what had happened hit her. She had been kidnapped and she hadn't even been able to catch a glimpse of her captor. The pregnant woman's hand shot to her stomach and she felt her little guy kicking around. She could tell that he was in distress and she did her best to calm her breathing and heart rate in hopes that he would become calm as well. Once she felt a level of calm overtake her, she assessed the rest of her body for injuries. Rose breathed a sigh of relief. Other than grogginess and her distressed baby she was ok.

Rose slowly sat up and took in her surroundings the best she could as her eyes adjusted to the light. There was nothing. It was just a white room roughly the size of the consol room in the TARDIS. She couldn't even see a door. She was sat upon a white table in the middle of the room. That was the only piece of furniture. This was a room designed to make people go insane, to take them to a place that was impossible to bring them back from.

"Doctor." She whispered in desperation. Within moments, a clinking sound came from within the wall and a hidden panel slid open. A man, or what looked like an other-wordly man, stepped into the room, the look in his eyes speaking pure hatred. Before Rose could move or scream, he struck her across the face and sent her into a world of blackness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rose!" The Doctor shouted as he ran around the deserted, silent planet. His mind grew frantic. There were no signs of a struggle or that anyone had even been there. His breathing grew shallow and his vision grew blurry with tears. This couldn't be happening. He promised that nothing would happen to them. Finally, his mind kicked into gear and he ran as fast as his legs would carry him to the TARDIS. When he reached the Police Box he ran in at warp speed and stopped dead in his tracks. A video was being projected in the air and played on a loop.

A large man was in the background standing over Rose who had clearly just had a horrendous nose bleed. The blood stained the front of her t-shirt. He quickly inspected her body and saw no other injuries. In front of the camera was a man. Well what looked like a man. He had shimmery white skin that had a blue tinge to it. His eyebrows flipped up at the ends and his fingernails were pointed and sharp looking. If it wouldn't have been such a serious situation The Doctor would have laughed at the man's Star Trek look.

The man smiled, and The Time Lord's blood ran cold. His perfect white teeth glinted in the bright light and his green eyes showed pure hatred. Pure evil.

"Hello Doctor." He said with a sneer. "I discern that you are probably in a great amount of distress at this moment. And when you finally see this, your blood will boil. I'm ok with that. Your Rose and…child are not harmed…for now. Nothing more than a bruised and bloody nose. But so much more is to come."

The Doctor almost lost his cool for a moment. "You have what I need." The alien man continued. "And I will have it. It matters not to me how. But I will have it."

"Have what?!" the Doctor shouted.

"Don't be too upset yet my little Time Lord." The alien man continued. "I will contact you further later when I've had my fill of the lovely Rose. " The slimy alien-man walked to her side and reverently ran his hand down the side of her bruised face. "She is quite beautiful is she not?" He sneered back at the camera. "Await my further instruction."

With that the screen when blank then started back up from the beginning.

The distraught man screamed in frustration and punched the consol in a fit of rage. His whole body shook and his hearts were beating wildly against his ribcage. Why had this happened? Just when he had realized his true feelings for Rose and his child, just when he had found happiness after hundreds of years, just when he thought he had another shot, it was all taken away in a single moment. Suddenly the TARDIS shook violently under his feet. She did her best to remind him that Rose wasn't dead yet.

As the shaking brought him violently to the floor and he registered pain in his shoulder, he shook his head and tried to clear his mind. Jumping to his feet, the wiry Time Lord had a determined look in his eye. He was going to get Rose and his child back unharmed. And he was going to tell Rose that he loves her. No more holding back.

He quickly called Jack at Torchwood.

"I need your help. Someone has taken Rose." That was all Jack needed to hear from the distressed Doctor's mouth and he was gearing up to go. He didn't need a big crew, but he needed men that had a head for this sort of thing. So he did what he had to do. He sucked it up and placed a call to Rengali. He might loath the man but the leader held a regard for Rose and would be hopefully willing to help. Not to mention the fact that he was one of the most well known strategic battle planners in the universe. That would come in handy.

Rengali wasn't all too willing to help The Doctor with anything until Rose's name was mentioned and then he was all ears.

Before long the three men had a meeting place and were there within the hour. There was a tense silence as they awaited further instruction from Rose's captor. Neither Jack nor Rengali wanted to ask the question that was burning in the back of their minds: how had he let this happen to her right under his nose? Although they found themselves a bit angry with him as well, they could clearly see that he was already beating himself up enough.

30 minutes later, a shimmery, pale blue face appeared before them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose awoke with a start when she felt cold hands running up and down her body in a perverse fashion. The alien man shot her a disturbing grin and quickly put his hand over the frightened woman's mouth before she could scream.

"No no no my darling. We shan't have any of that." The pregnant woman struggled to move away from the clammy hand that had a vice grip on her face. The bluish man jerked his other hand out and latched onto her forearm in a swift movement.

Rose cried out in shock which caused him to squeeze her arm even harder. She immediately went silent and still in hopes that he would let her go. All she received from him was a sneer.

"I wouldn't fight if I were you. Your Doctor is on his way and your actions now determine my treatment of him." Rose's eyes grew wide and they filled with tears. He was coming! That was all that mattered right now. He would find a way out of this mess. He always did. She only had to hold on. The alien man smirked at the look on her face.

"I wouldn't look so relieved if I were you. It might kindle my anger." With that he stalked out of the room and left Rose frozen to the spot. Her stomach was starting to hurt and she knew that was wasn't a good sign.

"Please Doctor, please come soon."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The TARDIS landed a mile from the location they were told to be at. The Doctor was taking no chances of stepping into a trap. With Rengali on board, a great strategic planner, a plan A, B, C and X had already been made. The Doctor was slightly resistant of having a plan. He was known for flying off the seat of his pants. But anything to save his Rose.

The team of men and aliens alike moved forward cautiously, Jack and Rengali armed with guns and hidden knives and the Doctor equipped with his sonic screwdriver. They were watching on every side, wary of their surroundings. But even with 3 sets of eyes and sensitive ears, none of them ever could have heard or seen the unidentified device that flew silently overheard. It dropped a canister of gas that knocked them all out instantaneously.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack came to first, realizing that the gas they had inhaled was more potent to alien life forms. The American man sat up and groaned loudly. He felt like he had been hit by a bus. On further inspection he realized that he was lying atop Rengali with the Doctor sprawled on top of him. It appeared as if they had all been thrown into a room.

The Torchwood employee looked around in astonishment. The entire room was white. Stark white. There were no windows or objects of any sort in the room. The only color was the three men in dark clothing lying in the middle of the room.

The Doctor and Rengali started stirring a few minutes later, both groaning loudly as their bodies protested movement. Jack smirked to himself and glanced at the two aliens on the floor.

"You two babies gonna get up or what?" asked the immortal man. He laughed at the glares he received and proceeded to walk around the room, running his hands along the walls. "By the way guys," he said casually, "they took our weapons." The alien men groaned again and patted themselves down.

"Not all of them." The Doctor said, a sigh of relief in his voice. "I've got a backup sonic hidden away!" he said enthusiastically as he yanked off one of his converse. Jack raised a well sculpted eyebrow.

"Since when do you have two?" The 2 hearted man shrugged, a triumphant look on his face as he pulled the soul of his shoe out and produced a smaller sonic screwdriver.

"Since I thought that I might need an extra in an event like this. Took me _ages_ to replicate mine!" He grinned from ear to ear and stepped over to the nearest wall. "Jack," he called, "have you found a door yet?"

Jack shook his head. "I don't even feel a seam."

"No matter." The Doctor said as he knocked on the wall. He pointed the laser and cut out a small square. The dark haired man pulled the chunk out and discovered piping. He sighed in agitation and moved to the wall Rengali was inspecting. A square chunk letter and he cried out in delight to see hallway. They did a quick inspection of the hall and thankfully, it was empty.

So the Doctor made quick work of removing a larger chunk of the wall until Rengali's more muscular frame could fit through.

The three took off down the hall in a run, ready to defend themselves in hand-to-hand combat if necessary. It was an odd place. There were no doors on the walls, only small grey dots. Rengali slowed down and halted the party. He stepped forward tentatively touched the button. A door swished open to reveal a room lined with shelves that were stalked with weapons.

Jack and Rengali rushed forward and grabbed several weapons that looked phaser guns from Star Trek then returned to the hall where the Doctor was keeping watch. They returned down the hall at a slower pace, listening as they passed the grey buttons, trying to hear Rose. After several minutes of running, they heard a faint cry.

The Doctor stopped immediately and stepped up close to a door. He heard Rose cry out again and wasted no time in pressing the button and running into the room, Jack and Rengali close behind with weapon drawn. The all stopped short at the sight.

The alien that had been in the video, the one who had harmed Rose, was standing with her pinned to his chest. She had blood dripping from various places on her face and her left arm was visibly broken. 3 pairs of startled eyes travelled to the dagger that was held to her swollen stomach. The evil alien had a sneer on his face but he didn't look startled.

The Doctor stepped forward, righteous anger written on his face. "Let her go now." He ground out, teeth clenched so hard that he thought he cracked a molar. The alien holding Rose only smirked wider.

"My dear Doctor," he said, voice dripping with false sweetness. "You may call me Bay. No doubt none of you can pronounce my real name. Moving on, kind sir, you have something that I want. And if I don't receive it, you will find that your Rose and child will be no more. And that would be the real tragedy here."

"What is it that you want?" the Time Lord asked as calmly as he could muster.

"Your time vortex."

There was silence in the room. The Doctor looked at Rose's frightened face as she was shaking her head 'no'. It was no secret what Bay would use that kind of power for. Before the distraught Time Lord could speak, the sound of pounding footfalls could be heard. Before Rengali and Jack could even sweep around, the room was filled with guards, all robed in white that matched the room. The three men were disarmed and held at gunpoint. Bay grinned a toothy grin that disgusted those who saw.

"Now sir," he said calmly, "let us deliberate here. You don't have much choice. Either you surrender the vortex and you, your men, Rose and your child live, or, you all die and I acquire it anyways. I leave it to you."

Time ticked by as the Doctor tried to think of a plan. Soon Bay's evil chuckle filled the air. "Maybe you need an incentive to push you along." He aimed his weapon at Jack's heart and fired. A bright beam of light shot into the American man's chest and he fell to the ground with a strangled cry. Rose cried out loudly and the alien man slapped her across the face. The Doctor was seething but at the same time he was slightly rejoicing in the way things played out. They would discount Jack, thinking he was dead. They had no idea that he couldn't stay dead and it would catch them by surprise when he popped back up.

"I can't give you what you ask." The Doctor said quietly. "It's not something that can just be given away. But let me have Rose and I'll do what I can."

"Not good enough!" shouted Bay. He growled in frustration as he threw Rose towards the bed and advanced towards the Doctor, drawing a dagger from his cloak.

"NO!" shouted Rose. The whole room became still as an overwhelming golden glow took over her entire body. She shook with the power that overcame her. As soon as the occupants of the room realized what was happening, Bay made a lead towards Rose and the Doctor jumped on his back, dragging him to the ground. Jack jumped up from where he had been laying, supposedly dead, on the floor, and attacked the guards that were heading towards the Doctor and Rose. Rengali joined in the fight with Jack, but it was apparent that it was a losing battle against so many men.

"ROSE!" the frantic Time Lord shouted as the dagger Bay had been holding plunged into his shoulder.

The pregnant woman let out a scream that could stop time. "I bring life, and I bring death!" Her hands shot out and beams of gold shot towards the enemy. As the knife was yanked out of The Doctor, the wound immediately healed and the golden beams struck Bay square in the chest, killing him on the spot.

The Doctor, Rengali and Jack stared in shock and awe at Rose as she lowered her arms. Just as quickly as it had all started, it was over.

Rose was breathing heavy as the glow ebbed and flowed around her.

"Bad Wolf." The Time Lord murmured under his breath.

Rose nodded her head, her eyes glowing gold. "I have returned. My help was required. The child she carries is precious. It must not be harmed. Her body is healed."

With that the golden glow absorbed back into Rose's body with a loud 'zing' that resonated through the air as Rose's body collapsed to the ground. The Doctor lunged forward and grabbed her right before her head connected with the tile. He looked her over. All the blood that had marred her face was gone and the broken arm had been repaired.

"Rose," the frightened man said tenderly. "Rose!" He patted the side of her face gently and she woke with a start. Her eyes went wide as she drank in the love of her life's face. A tear leaked from the corner of his eye as he gathered her into his arms.

"I thought I'd lost you." He whispered into her ear, more tears making their way down his face to mingle with hers. They stayed like that for a precious moment until Rose let out a startled cry. The Doctor jerked back in surprise.

"Rose! What's the matter?" He asked frantically. She had a hand on her swollen stomach.

"I forgot to mention…My water broke near an hour ago."

**END CHAPTER**

Thank you al SO SO SO SO much for sticking with me! 1 more chapter and it will be finished. I know how the next one is gonna go so hopefully it will be done soon! It's been a crazy last few months. Since May, I've travelled the U.S., sang in front of over 18,000 people, and just moved again for the 2nd time. Life is settled down a bit more so hopefully I can update soon! Love you guys!

p.s. very sorry for any and all spelling and grammar errors. I was really trying to get this finished and sent out.


End file.
